Mi Mejor Amigo
by LastSilence
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tu vida no puede ir peor?. Zelda no quería resignarse, encontraría una solución y no lo haría sola. Link estaría con ella. ¡Reeditando! Advertencia: OoC. ZeldaxLink.
1. Prologo

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**PROLOGO. **

By: Last Silence.

En las lejanas tierras de Hyrule, la princesa de aquel reino se encontraba mirando a la ventana. Su expresión, a pesar de detonar enfado, tristeza y frustración al mismo tiempo, era hermosa como siempre. Aquella princesa, que respondía al nombre de Zelda, era muy admirada por todos los aldeanos de la grandiosa Hyrule y no era solo por su extrema belleza o su paciente, alegre y valiente forma de ser; si no porque gobernaba a su reino como toda una soberana, como si fuera una experta en eso. Simplemente todos la amaban.

Pero ahora ella no se encontraba en sus mejores humores. Hace poco, se entero que su padre se casaría nuevamente, con una mujer totalmente desconocida para ella, ¡ni siquiera sabía de su existencia! Y encima de toda esta tragedia —para Zelda lo era— su padre y aquella desconocida tendrían un bebé… ¿no podría ser la vida más feliz? Pensó la hermosa princesa con ironía.

No le hacía nada de gracia lo que estaba pasando. Lo que más le había dolido de todos estos hechos era que su padre no le había hablado de esto nunca antes, ni si quiera le había contado que se estaba viendo con una mujer.

Todo este asunto alrededor de su nueva futura madrastra y el aun no nacido hermanastro de ella , no era lo único que la tenia histérica, también estaba muy enojada, triste, cabreada, ¡de todo! Porque esa misma mañana le habían comunicado que se tenía que casar de nuevo… ¡Vaya suerte la de ella! ¿Por qué le ocurría esto?

—Hija, tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber como princesa —resonó la voz grave del Gran Rey de Hyrule por todo el salón.

—Lo sé —respondió Zelda en tono cortante.

Este solo era el inicio de su pesadilla, de eso estaba segura.

**oOoOo**

¡Ok! Aquí yo de nuevo de vuelta en ~

Soy la misma user de la cuenta "DemonAkari" solo que me cambié el nombre por razones que ni yo misma entiendo(?)

Bueno, acá ando reeditando la historia ya que la leí hace unos meses y pues creí que debería hacerle algunos cambios. El trama y todo seguirá siendo lo mismo, solo cambiaré algunas narraciones entre otras cosas.

De paso, les debo una disculpa por no subirles el epilogo en un largo tiempo, ¡Piedad! ;O; La imaginación no me ah jalado, pero les prometo, no, ¡les juro!, que lo tendré pronto. Tratare de no demorarme mucho en hacerlo.

También quisiera darle a los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de mi historia:

También quisiera darle a los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de mi historia:

**Dialirvi:** ¡Gracias por tus consejos! Y por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia C: te juro que los tome muy en cuenta(; de paso te digo que admiro mucho todas tus historias, me encanta como las describes y las complementas y es simplemente genial:)

**Jesus Hardy: **Respondí tarde, pero seguro, ¡muchas gracias por tu idea! Si te diste cuenta la tome enserio y trate de acoplarla al capítulo 3. Te agradezco de pasarte de antemano(:

**Lady Akhisane: **Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, enserio estaré eternamente agradecida por esto :D

**Sofilu:** ¡Lo mismo, gracias por leer! Y perdón por abandonar la historia sin dejar un epílogo Dx Igual muchas, muchas gracias por pasarte, agradezco tus reviews de todo corazón :D

**la_generala:** Si.. debo de empezar a hacer notas mejores D: Tehee C: Muchisimas gracias por leer ^^

**WeRa: **Sabes, me gustó tu idea de hacer que Zelda y Link regresen al reino para aclarar las cosas... la utilizaré para el epilogo :D Muchas Gracias por leer~ Waah *-*

Este... después respondo los que me faltan, bueno... me pondré a modificar esta historia para corregir herrores de ortografía y cosas parecidas. También cambiar tantito las narraciones, que pienso que deben ser más profundas xD... bueno, después de tanto tiempo yase, así que trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible D:


	2. Escape

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**I.- El Lago Hylia. Huída segura.**

By: Last Silence

Delineó el marco de la ventana para luego levantar su dedo índice esperando ver algún rastro de polvo o suciedad. Nada. Tanto el marco como la ventana estaban completamente limpios, ¿y cómo no? Si tenía sirvientes de sobra para poder limpiar todos los muebles dejándolos a la perfección. Suspiro abatida. La mañana iba tan perfecta y se había arruinado por aquella discusión que había tenido con su padre. Le dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar, ella odiaba las discusiones y más cuando eran con su querido mentor, ¡¿pero pues que podía hacer? La estaban obligando a casarse por la fuerza y esa una de las cosas que menos ganas tenía de hacer en el mundo entero.

—¡Zelda, Zelda! —aquella voz dulce, sacó a la nombrada de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro para asomarse por el gran cristal divisando a un rubio saltando animosamente mientras movía ambos brazos en movimientos parecidos a los de un abanico.

—¡¿Link? —expresó emocionada sintiendo como todo el calor de alegría que había perdido, subía de nuevo solo con ver a aquel muchacho.

—¡Vamos a lago Hylia! —dijo entre gritos— ¡yo te llevo! —aún estando a esa altura, la princesa pudo divisar como una sonrisa amable se curvaba en los labios de aquel muchacho, que había sido su mejor amigo desde que se conocían, como hace siete años.

La soberana de Hyrule se aparto de su ventana, echándose instantáneamente a correr en dirección a los grandes escalones que la guiarían al jardín del exterior para encontrarse con su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo no se había sentido tan emocionada de verlo? Tal vez desde la primera vez que se conocieron, en aquellas épocas de guerra, cuando pasó todo lo de la Ocarina del Tiempo.

Termino de bajar la larga fila de escalones y con un grito avisó a sus sirvientas que saldría afuera por un buen rato, las empleadas no hicieron más que hacer una reverencia sintiéndose aliviadas por el cambio de humor de la bella princesa rubia. Zelda se dirigió dando grandes zancadas, con un poco de trabajo por culpa de sus tacones, para lanzarse a abrazar a Link, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo el muchacho sonriendo tímidamente por el gesto afectuoso de parte de la rubia.

—Rápido, por favor —respondió con urgencia, quería, no, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente ahora mismo o si no desfallecería.

**oOoOo**

Solo les tomo un poco menos de treinta minutos para llegar al lago. Ambos bajaron de la fiel Epona, quien se quedo pastando por algún lugar cercano.

Caminaron por un largo rato, con un silencio incomodo de por medio. El joven héroe miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba más callada de lo normal, encima tenía un semblante entre serio y triste.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —sugirió queriendo liberar la tensión que se sentía hasta en el aire. Ella accedió y ambos se arrodillaron sobre el suave zacate verde. Link miró a Zelda por unos segundos en los que se mantuvo indeciso de si preguntar qué pasaba o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió— Disculpa… ¿se podría saber qué le pasa? —preguntó con toda educación, que era obvio que solo usaba con miembros de la realeza.

La rubia solo se limito a mirarlo por unos momentos, Link se imagino que ella trataba de formar una sonrisa o algo parecido, pero no obtuvo resultados. Al contrario, el rostro de ella se crispo con una mueca llena de desesperación.

—¡Me pasa todo, Link! —gritó sin poder aguantarse más. Aquellas simples palabras estaban cargadas del mismo sentimiento que mostraba su rostro. El nombrado solo atinó a quedarse completamente estático en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, se imaginaba toda respuesta menos esa— mi padre, se va a casar, ¡y no pidió mi opinión sobre que pensaba de eso! A veces me da la impresión de que se olvida de que yo existo, de que yo estoy ahí, ¡de que soy su hija! —sus ojos empezaron a acuarse, llenándose de inevitables lagrimas que poco a poco empezaron a descender por sus mejillas. — E-Encima, —sollozó— todavía se atreve a venirme a decir que me tengo que casar, ¡y por la fuerza! ¿Q-Que le ocurre? —tartamudeo con voz quebrada.

No soporto más se echó a llorar con mucho sentimiento cargado, sollozaba fuertemente mientras con sus manos intentaba tratando tapar su rostro en vano. El héroe del tiempo sintió como si le dieran una bofetada demasiado dolorosa, no esperaba para nada en la vida que su soberana reaccionara de tal manera tan impropia de ella. Todo rastro de la princesa fuerte y valiente que él había conocido, se había esfumado dejando en su lugar a una pobre damisela en apuros que lloraba por su rescate. Ella no era así.

—Zelda… yo… —susurró aun atónito por el shock que aun tenia por la repentina reacción de la joven. Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de reconfortarla, más termino por pasar todo su brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola así en un abrazo— no llores, ya encontraremos una solución para… —antes de poder terminar, fue interrumpido por la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos. —

—¡Me siento sola, Link, completamente sola! —se aferró con fuerza a la vestimenta del chico. — La única que persona que si me ponía atención era Impa, pero sus deberes de Sabia de las Sombras son tantos que no tiene tiempo de visitarme… —se encogió en su lugar tratando de retener los inevitables sollozos.

—¡Claro que no estás sola! —repuso mientras fruncía en entrecejo, perdiendo todo rastro de formalidad. — ¿Y donde quedo yo? —fingió indignación— ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Y sabes que te quiero mucho… —formó una sonrisa tímida, pero dulce.

Esas simples palabras llenaron a la rubia, quien se sintió demasiado reconfortada, y no pudo evitar apretujar a su amigo en el abrazo que tenían.

—Gracias, Link, muchas gracias —dijo sinceramente mientras con el dorso de su brazo empezó a quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Oye, cambiando de tema —comenzó con una enorme sonrisa, en un intento por alegrar el día— ¡al fin me mudé a Kakariko! —levanto las manos al aire en un ademán de emoción. — la semana pasada termine de pasar todas mis pertenencias a mi nueva casa —bajo un poco la voz al notar que había estado gritando, pero no pudo controlarlo, estaba muy feliz por el hecho de tener un nuevo hogar donde si viviría más cómodo, ya que en el Bosque Kokiri no cabía tan bien.

El denominado héroe, ladeó su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor las encantadores facciones del rostro de su compañera, quien se encontraba en un estado como dormida-despierta. Poco a poco, fue formando una pequeña sonrisa alegre, cosa que alivió al joven, al parecer había animado aunque sea un poquito el día de la princesa.

—¡Vamos a mojarnos al lago! —propuso de improviso poniéndose de pie. Extendió su diestra hacia la soberana, quien lo miro con extrañeza.

—Tu tan infantil como siempre, Link —rodó los ojos tomando la mano que le ofrecían. Miró dudosa al agua cristalina del lago.

Sin previo aviso, Link se había encargado de agarrar suavemente el brazo de Zelda, para jalarla en dirección al lago Hylia, haciendo que su amiga cayera directo a este mojándose toda sin remedio. La rubia miro con el entrecejo fruncido al chico que ahora se reía con ganas frente a ella. Al parecer este lo noto, por lo que su mueca cambio rápidamente de burla a una más preocupada, tal vez se había pasado un poco. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse, más la princesa tomó su brazo y lo tumbo para que el también cayera dentro del lago y se mojara por completo.

Así empezó lo que vendría siendo una guerra de agua.

**oOoOo**

Inevitablemente, cayó la noche y tanto Link como la princesa, supieron que debían volver al castillo antes que ambos recibieran una buena llamada de atención por parte del padre de la muchacha. Fueron al Laboratorio que se encontraba junto al lago, y pidieron un par de toallas para que se pudieran secar, aunque esto no hizo que la ropa quedara por completo limpia.

El muchacho galopó a toda velocidad con Epona, para llegar al castillo en menos de lo que se habían hecho para ir al Lago. Estando en la _gran_ casa de Zelda, se despidieron y esta entro al castillo quitándose las zapatillas que le empezaban a pesar por el agua acumulada en ellas.

Justo cuando estaba subiendo de uno a uno los escalones, la voz de la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento: su madrastra.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó la mujer con exagerada sorpresa en su voz— ¿Qué es esto de llegar al castillo en ese estado? —dirigió su vista de pies a cabeza de la bella rubia, quien miró todo esto con cierto horror bien marcado en el rostro.

—Yo puedo llegar como quiera y cuando quiera a mi castillo —respondió la princesa de Hyrule con frialdad, irguiéndose de hombros y alzando la barbilla en expresión orgullosa.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por un instante, hasta que la menor se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir allí parada haciendo un duelo de miradas, con eso no solucionaría nada en absoluto. Se dio la espalda dispuesta a seguir subiendo las escaleras, cuando la prometida de su padre, volvió a hablar.

—Yo soy la Reina y por lo tanto tu me obedeces a mi —alzó la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. Quedó un eco en toda aquella sala. Zelda se volvió, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y hubo un largo silencio.

—No… —empezó la más joven sintiendo como toda la cólera se le subía a la cabeza, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse de la pura rabia acumulada. Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse— ¡Como te atreves a decir tales barbaridades! —explotó— ¡Yo aquí seré la única Reina de Hyrule! ¡Te guste o no! —chilló caminando escaleras abajo para quedar nuevamente a menos de un metro de su madrastra.

La mujer sonrió con sorna.

—No lo creo, _mocosa_ —su mano bajo hasta posarse en su vientre, el cual acaricio con movimientos lentos— este pequeño, o pequeña, será el gobernante de estas tierras y yo me encargaré personalmente de que eso se cumpla —por cada palabra, el tono de su voz iba en aumento haciéndose grave y amargo.

—Usted, ¡desgraciada! —sin poder contenerse, tomó el brazo de aquella mujer. La princesa rubia sentía un enojo que no recuerda haber experimentado nunca antes. Bueno, aunque la última vez fue cuando _él_ invadió Hyrule.

Pero pues, no siempre el destino está de nuestro lado. Eso lo comprobó Zelda en el momento en que vio la expresión que su padre formo en su rostro al entrar al salón justo en el momento que la rubia tenía un puño en alto, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su esposa, casi que le cortaba la circulación.

—¿Qué… es… este alboroto? —preguntó el rey, intentando mantener toda la calma posible, más esto se le vio imposible ya que al instante se puso a gritar— ¡Zelda, ¿no ves que está embarazada! ¡Y tú tratando de golpearla! —sus pasos pesados resonaron por la estancia cuando caminó acercándose a ambas mujeres, separándolas.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —se apresuró la rubia a decir, pero su súplica fue completamente ignorada.

—¡¿Ah sí? ¡No me vengas con tus cosas, ya no eres una niña! —Zelda abrió la boca lista para responder, más su padre la interrumpió— ¡Me decepcionas! ¡_Lárgate_ a tu habitación! —enfatizó la primer palabra, apuntando hacia la larga hilera de escaleras.

La princesa, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo coherente, se dio la media vuelta y subió con rapidez directo hacia su cuarto. Se había impresionado tanto ante la reacción de su padre, que simplemente no lo podía creer. Nunca antes lo había visto así, tan enfadado.

—Es joven, aún no entiende todo el peso que tiene encima como soberana de estas tierras sagradas —la mujer se acercó a su pareja, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de este para después pasear seductoramente sus dedos por todo el cuello del rey.

—Lose. Y me dolió mucho tener que hablarle así, pero debe de aprender —cedió ante las caricias que le propiciaba su amante, relajando sus hombros.

**oOoOo**

—Como quisiera que Link estuviera aquí —comentó al aire, hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada. Agitó su brazo para lanzar las zapatillas lejos de ella. Encogió sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y las abrazó, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su pecho, más esto no funcionaba. Sollozó una vez más incapaz de contener el lagrimeo. Se sentía frustrada y por sobre todo, humillada. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones— ¿Q-Quien? —preguntó con voz quebrada, sorbiendo los mocos que se acumulaban en su nariz. Se enderezó en su cama para limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

—Soy yo, hija. ¿Podemos hablar? —a diferencia de hace unas horas atrás, la voz de el Rey sonaba más suave y pasiva, tranquilizadora. Más este detalle no hizo que Zelda se calmara ni en lo más mínimo.

—No. Vete. —se esforzó por hacer la voz más seca y amarga que tenía.

—Zelda, por favor…

—¡EH DICHO QUE NO! —aventó furiosamente una almohada contra la puerta, cosa que pudo percibir su padre del otro lado, ya que se encontraba completamente recargado en aquel pedazo de madera que lo separaba de la habitación de su hija. — No tengo interés en hablar con alguien que no me tiene afecto alguno —añadió, un poco más calmada, pero no del todo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo si te tengo afecto. Hija, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo…

—¡Já! –rió amargamente, interrumpiendo el discurso que le estaban a punto de dar— Eso no es verdad, te importa más la opinión de una señora de la que conociste, claro, después de mi. —hizo una pausa, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban de nuevo recorriendo todas sus mejillas. Su padre pareció comprender que se encontraba llorando de nuevo, y su suposición se afirmó cuando escuchó los sollozos desde dentro del cuarto.

—"_Rabietas de adolescentes_" —pensó— está bien. Te dejaré sola. —sin más, se marcho de aquel lugar a paso lento, algo abatido ya que nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar una situación parecida y menos con su hija. Su relación con ella siempre había sido estable e inclusive agradable, no sabía porque de repente todo cambio, pero tendría que comprenderla, aquella mujer que pronto sería oficialmente su esposa había llegado de improvisto a sus vidas y ese era un golpe muy duro para Zelda.

La rubia tomó su almohada de nuevo y la mordió con fuerza tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, después solo echó la espalda hacia atrás cansada de tantas emociones. Lentamente, se fue calmando, pensando, repasando todo lo que había pasado en el día. No se dio cuenta cuando solamente se encontraba concentrada completamente en el aquel rubio de ojos azules que tantas veces la había salvado. De todo la había protegido. Deseó como nunca que él se encontrara allí, y entonces, como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su mente, se le ocurrió una idea.

"_¿Por qué él tiene que estar aquí, si yo puedo estar allá?"_

Se rió en voz alta ante su maravillosa idea, ¡pero claro! La mejor que jamás ah tenido nunca antes. Así, dispuesta a ir a visitar a su mejor amigo, salió disparada a su armario, sacando una capa —que no recordaba ni porque rayos la tenía— y se la puso con un poco de dificultad al abrochar un botón que había a la altura del cuello. Posteriormente, se dirigió a su tocador, abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña bolsita con rupias. Su vista se concentro por unos instantes en el gran ventanal, donde se podía observar claramente que afuera se estaba iniciando una tormenta. Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora se tenía que concentrar en burlar a los guardias para poder escapar. Recordó los viejos tiempos, en cuando ella junto con Link lograban escabullirse por los jardines con agilidad logrando escapar del castillo. Aunque claro, siempre recibían una buena regañida por parte de Impa cuando los encontraban.

Logró escapar y sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo, corrió hacia el mercado el cual se encontraba vacío y pues claro, ¿Quién estaría en una noche de tormenta afuera en el mercado? Buscó algún local que vendiera ropa, la más sencilla que hubiera y aunque le fue difícil, no le fue imposible. Compró las prendas que necesitaría, un vestido de lo más normal que hubiera, para nada lujoso y, ante la mirada extrañada del vendedor, se fue directo a un callejón para cambiarse con rapidez. Se quitó todas las joyas que traía, la adrenalina había sido tanta que había olvidado dejarlas en el castillo antes, y las metió en la bolsa junto con las rupias. Después se deshizo de su extravagante peinado, dejándose una coleta medio alta, mal hecha, pero igual se le veía bien con esos mechones rebeldes que se posaban a los lados de su rostro.

Una vez lista para ser toda una "ciudadana normal" se echó a correr de nuevo esta vez hacia la salida del pueblo…

**oOoOo**

En otro punto de Hyrule, el joven héroe llegaba a su casa completamente empapado por la lluvia y aún húmedo por la mojada que se dio con su soberana esa tarde. Suspiro estirando los brazos al aire.

—¡Pero qué día! —exclamó sintiéndose aún emocionado con solo recordarlo. — lo mejor será que me seque si no quiero pillar un resfriado…

Y como lo dijo, se secó para después cambiarse a unas ropas más cómodas. Terminada su tarea, se lanzó contra la cama, pateando las sabanas y luego atrayéndolas a si con su misma mano. Se preguntó por una fracción de segundo el que estaría haciendo su mejor amiga Zelda. Su corazón palpito rápidamente al dibujar su rostro en su mente. Tal vez estaría en el castillo descansando cómodamente. Por fin cayó en brazos de Morfeo con Zelda como último pensamiento.

**oOoOo**

—Me estoy mojando toda—se quejó la princesa, caminando pesadamente bajo la lluvia. Todo por culpa del lodo que se adhería molestamente a sus zapatos— bueno, hay que verle el lado bueno, si cruzo todo esto podré ver a Link. Eso es bueno. —sonrió con solo pensar en el muchacho, como cual enamorada, aunque claro, eso no lo admitiría. El era su amigo y punto. — Aparte de la lluvia y los truenos, no creo que pueda haber algo peor —se convenció.

Lo que no sabía era que por la noche siempre había Wolfos rondando por ahí, buscando a su presa, o más bien dicho, buscando su cena. Pero en fin, después de todo ella nunca había salido del castillo, a menos que fuera al Lago Hylia a caballo, claro acompañada por Link, el cual conocía perfectamente los Campos de Hyrule. Solía escuchar rumores de que el que saliera de noche a los campos de Hyrule estaría intentando matarse, también había rumores de que rondaban zombis por la noche intentando atacar a gente que estuviera por ahí. Zelda nunca creyó en todas esas historias… pero lo que no sabía es que, ahora iba a empezar a creer.

—Estoy cansada, ya no puedo más. —se arrodilló en el suelo, soltando un gran suspiro cansino— Solo a mí se me ocurre salir sin un mapa, que tonta. —parpadeó un par de veces tratando de mantenerse despierta, el sueño la estaba venciendo— tal vez… mañana este más iluminado al amanecer… eso es, continuaré el viaje mañana y hoy dormiré justo.. —miró a su alrededor con pereza, encontrándose a no menos de cinco pasos con un árbol grandísimo, con la copa totalmente inmensa de donde las hojas se mecían violentamente en forma horizontal gracias al viento de la tormenta— aquí. —reunió todas sus fuerzas y se encaminó hacia el árbol. El bendito árbol que le había salvado la vida.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre unas raíces que salían por la tierra y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando de repente escuchó los aullidos de lo que parecían ser lobos acompañados de unos pasos que no parecían ser de los mismos. Tembló por frío mezclado con nervios y no dudo en levantarse de donde se encontraba plácidamente acostada. Paseó su vista por todo su alrededor, buscando al causante de los ruidos, hasta que algo, o bien, alguien, la tomó por los hombros.

—¡AHHH! —gritó aterrorizada dando la vuelta para encontrarse con un zombi que estaba a punto de estrangulara— ¡Aléjate, monstro!

Dio manotazos al aire para después salir corriendo como nunca. Escuchó claramente que la perseguían y se asustó aún más al notar que eran aproximadamente cinco zombis más tres _wolfos_ los que la perseguían. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, más también el cansancio estaba muy presente. Por las Diosas, había olvidado también las armas, ¿ahora con que se defendería? Solo le quedaba correr y correr por su vida. Así fue durante mucho tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más y demando por un descanso. Cayó al suelo, y cerró su puño alrededor del lodo, ensuciando sus dedos.

_¿Acaso mi vida terminara así? ¿No volveré a ver jamás a Link?_

Fue su último pensamiento, antes de caer en la negrura, quedando inconsciente.

**XXxXx**

Y aquí le corto~  
Creo que me ah quedado algo largo ._. La lectura puede ser tediosa xD Bueno, espero poder actualizar más prontamente, me está gustando más como me está quedando ahora que antes… tehee. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

**LastSilence.  
**


	3. El Primer Día Fuera De Casa

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**II.- El Primer Día Fuera de Casa.**

By: LastSilence.

Dentro de una casa situada en el centro de la Villa Kakariko, Link se alistaba para emprender su viaje hacia el Rancho Lon Lon. Acomodó un poco sus rubias hebras antes de ponerse su gorro verde listo para salir.

—Bien, ahora a por Eponita~—canturreó saliendo de su hogar, asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta. Caminó hasta el establo de su yegua, viendo como una niña se encontraba a un lado de esta— Buenos días, Akane —saludó amistosamente formando una agradable sonrisa.

—Oh, señor Link —la niña se sobresaltó, pero recuperó rápido la compostura, sonriéndole al igual pero sonrojándose un poco al verse atrapada acariciando a la yegua— Buenos días, ¿saldrá de la villa? —cuestionó algo dudosa, viendo como el joven se veía bien alistado como para salir de viaje.

—Sí, pero regresaré esta noche o mañana temprano, no lo sé con exactitud.

—Ya. Espero que te vaya bien. —se acercó al rubio, parándose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. — ¡Se cuida! —gritó antes de salir corriendo totalmente sonrojada.

—Je, gracias. —se despidió con la mano viendo a la niña alejarse. — Bueno, Epona… —se volvió con su fiel yegua y le propinó caricias en todo su lomo—… vámonos.

Epona relinchó en respuesta, alzando ligeramente las patas de adelante y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Link solo echó unas carcajadas para después montarse sobre la yegua para así emprender su camino hacia el Rancho Lon Lon.

**oOoOo**

Un haz de luz se coló por las claras cortinas, alumbrando directamente el rostro de Zelda, quien abrió sus ojos lentamente con pesadez. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la repentina claridad. Cuando se hubo adaptado a la luz, se encontró con un par de ojos celestes mirándola intensamente.

—Al fin despiertas —le dijo una melodiosa voz, proveniente de la dueña de aquellos ojos. Una chica castaña.

—¿E-En donde estoy…? —se enderezó de su lugar, sintiendo un palpitante dolor provenir de sus muslos y de sus antebrazos. El recuerdo de ella corriendo bajo la lluvia atravesó fugazmente por su mente. Se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

—Estás en mi hogar, el Rancho Lon Lon. Bienvenida. —formó una sonrisa que a Zelda se le antojó como adorable pero a la vez burlona, por alguna razón.

—¿El Rancho Lon Lon? —repitió, pero su duda era otra realmente— ¿Y los zombis, y los wolfos? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? —apretó sus labios, acordarse de esos seres le provocaban tantas emociones… y para nada agradables.

—Ah, ellos. —rodó los ojos— Pudimos ahuyentarlos, tuviste suerte de que mi padre y yo pasábamos por ahí anoche, de lo contrario podrías estar muerta —Zelda se tensó, cosa que no le paso por alto a la castaña, así que decidió cambiar de tema— Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad? No te había visto nunca antes… ¿Cómo te llamas? —se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla sin desviar su mirada de la chica rubia.

Zelda se debatió mentalmente, ¿debería decirle que era la princesa o no? En parte sí, ya que ellos le habían salvado la vida pero, ¿y si la entregaban al castillo? ¿Y si le contaba a su padre? No podía arriesgarse, así que optó por la parte de mentir, ya luego lo compensaría.

—Soy… Kazumi. —dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

—Lindo nombre. —comentó con simpleza, tragándose la mentira— mi nombre es Malon y mi padre es Talon —se levantó de su lugar, y miró a la puerta— tengo que hacer algunas tareas de la granja… —vaciló por un momento— ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

—Claro. —la sola idea de hacer algo en la granja había entusiasmado a la soberana de Hyrule de sobremanera.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, bajaron hacia la cocina y Malon le ofreció de comer algo a Zelda, quien acepto gustosa sintiendo a su estomago gruñir con solo escuchar la palabra "comida". Después se dirigieron al establo, liberando a todos los caballos para que pudieran correr libremente por la granja mientras ellas se encargaban de limpiar el lugar. La princesa de Hyrule se estaba divirtiendo de sobre manera, nunca antes había tenido que hacer una tarea parecida, y en cierto modo le parecía fascinante tener que limpiar. Inclusive ella y Malon iniciaron una guerra de agua y jabón. Posteriormente, fueron a ordeñar vacas. La castaña fue muy amable al darle confianza suficiente a la rubia, quien no se atrevía a hacerlo en un principio, pero después se fue adaptando. Cuando hubieron terminado todas sus tareas, ambas jóvenes se recostaron sobre el verde pasto que daba un toque más alegre a la granja.

—Eso fue divertido —comentó Zelda en un suspiro, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Aunque muy cansado —agregó Malon, quien cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca para quedar en una posición más relajante—son pocas las veces en las que tengo que ordenar tanta leche.

—¿Enserio? —la rubia se interesó— ¿y porque hoy lo hicimos?

—Bueno, es que un amigo que tengo llamado Link vendrá hoy por unas cuantas botellas de leche. Le fascinan. —contestó con una gran sonrisa, aún recordaba cuando vio por primera vez a aquel muchacho, no había pensado que más adelante se convertiría en alguien importante.

Las palabras de Malon removieron algo en el interior de Zelda, ¿acaso Link tenía más mejores amigas? ¿No le era suficiente con ella? Se mordió el labio inferior, últimamente tenía pensamientos muy extraños con respecto a su fiel amigo.

—¿Acostumbra a venir mucho? —no pudo abstenerse a preguntar.

—Pues, cada que viene por leche y a veces también me visita para retarme una carrera en caballos y…

La granjera siguió hablando, pero la princesa no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba más enfocada en toda la plática que habían tenido antes. Link nunca le había comentado que tenía una amiga en la granja, y tampoco que la visitaba muy a menudo, ¿quizás más a menudo de lo que la visitaba a ella?... Definitivamente eso era extraño. ¡Parecía como si estuviera celosa! ¡Claro que no estaba celosa! Bueno… tal vez un poco.

—¡Mira, ah llegado! —Malon se incorporó, trayendo a Zelda de regreso a la tierra, enfocando ambas muchachas en el rubio que se adentraba lentamente al rancho, con Epona junto a él.

—¡Hola, Malon! —Link levantó un brazo al aire agitándolo varias veces, apresurando su caminata. Al acercarse por completo a ambas mujeres casi se le cae la mandibula al suelo— ¿Z..Ze..l…?

—¡Mucho gusto, señor Link! Mi nombre es Kazumi —le interrumpió la rubia, estirando su mano para estrecharla con el héroe del tiempo quien hizo lo mismo, arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Vamos por la leche —dijo Malon, dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia los adentros de su casa, ambos rubios la siguieron, dirigiéndose debes en cuando miradas discretas, haciendo una pregunta con la pura expresión.

La castaña, dueña de la granja, tomó una caja que contenía unos cuantos botes con la blanquecina leche. Salieron hacia donde estaba Epona, y acomodaron la caja sobre la yegua.

—Malon…

—Dime, Kazumi. —asintió sonriente.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Kakariko —Link ladeó la cabeza, completamente confundido.- y, si no le molesta al señor Héroe, quisiera que me hiciera el favor de llevarme…

—Está bien, yo te llevo —se apresuró a decir el chico rubio.

—¡Entonces bien! —la castaña pasó cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la princesa y el héroe respectivamente. — pero recuerden visitarme pronto. —sentenció.

El par de amigos asintió, después montaron a Epona despidiéndose de Malon con la mano. Sus siluetas se perdieron en el horizonte.

**oOoOo**

Por otra parte, en el gran castillo de las sagradas tierras de Hyrule, había una controversia en la sala principal del trono. El rey estaba sentado sobre su respectiva silla, con su esposa a un lado tomándolo de los hombros.

—Repítanlo.

—La buscamos por el castillo entero, también fuimos al Mercado, pero ni rastro de que nuestra princesa estuviera allí. —el soldado miró expectante al Gran Rey, mientras este se frotaba las sienes, frustrado.

—Bien. Sigan con la búsqueda, pueden retirarse —hizo un ademán para que los hombres armados se retiraran, estos hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse. — Todo es mi culpa… —susurró.

—No te eches todo el peso encima a ti mismo, querido —la mujer habló con una voz suave, masajeando los hombros de su esposo. — La princesa Zelda está en la etapa de la mera adolescencia, en donde quiere ser independiente. La etapa de la rebeldía como quien dice… —La dulzura que provenía de la voz de la mujer, no le importó al Rey de Hyrule, así que simplemente asintió, para hacerle saber que por lo menos la había escuchado.

La mujer, sabiendo que había sido ignorada, se decidió a salir de allí. Necesitaba pensar para empezar a mover cartas en el asunto, el que la princesa hubiera desaparecido le daba tanto ventajas como desventajas. Era un estorbo menos, pero igual nunca se sabe si la rubia volvería alguna vez, así que tendría que encargarse de eliminarla completamente.

Subió los escalones, con la habitación de la desaparecida princesa como objetivo y, una vez que estuvo en esta, registró todos los cajones que hubiera a su paso, incluyendo los estantes y el gran armario. No tuvo mucho éxito, ya que no encontró nada de utilidad, así que se volvió con el tocador de Zelda, donde había una pequeña cajita que le llamó la atención.

La abrió, pero lo único que encontró fueron pulseras, collares, aretes, entre otras joyas. Estaba por dejar aquella cajita en paz, cuando notó en el fondo un sobre. Los ojos se le iluminaron y no tardó en abrirlo y empezar a leer la carta que había en el interior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar la lectura de la carta y sin más, salió de la habitación con paso firme, junto con la barbilla en alto sin borrar su sonrisa que en cierto modo parecía macabra.

**De: Link.  
Para: La Princesa, Zelda.**

Esas palabras adornaban la parte superior del sobre. Y era todo lo que la mujer necesitaba, ahora ya tenía por donde atacar.

**oOoOo**

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —pregunto tímidamente, escondiendo levemente su rostro en los omoplatos del rubio que la acompañaba.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —ladeó un poco el rostro, intrigado.

—¿Cómo que porque? Escapé del castillo exponiéndome a un gran peligro en estos campos… —Sí, desgraciadamente (para Zelda) Malon le había platicado como su padre Talon y ella habían rescatado a la princesa de unos cuantos monstros que estuvieron a punto de devorarla.

—Tienes razón, fue demasiado arriesgado. No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Malon no te hubiera encontrado, —el decirlo solo le provocaba escalofríos— ¿en que estabas pensando? —le regañó con un tono reprobatorio.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, ya que la rubia se había quedado callada, tratando de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Ella muy bien sabía la respuesta.

_Para estar contigo…_

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, y vaciló entre sí decírselo o no, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, fue interrumpida por Link.

—Llegamos. —avisó.

Zelda asintió, decidiendo que en otra ocasión se lo diría. Ambos rubios bajaron de la fiel yegua, dejándola en un pequeño establo para luego adentrarse a una pequeña casa. El héroe del tiempo se sintió apenado, ya que la princesa estaba muy acostumbrada a su gran castillo elegante y limpio a comparación de su humilde casa. Para suerte del chico, Zelda pareció no tomarle importancia a este hecho porque su expresión soñadora no cambió ni un solo segundo.

—Mañana temprano iré a las Tierras Goron—Link se quitó el gorro sacudiéndolo un poco— pero si quieres te llevo al castillo antes de…

—¡No! —le interrumpió abruptamente. Como consecuencia recibió una mirada sorprendida de su amigo. A lo que se apresuró a decir: —Lo siento, es que, yo… simplemente no puedo volver. —desvió su mirada hacia algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? —el joven poseedor de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, habló con el tono de voz más comprensivo que pudo tener; ya que aun estaba un poco conmocionado por la brusca negación de parte de su soberana.

—Algo así…—vaciló por unos segundos. Suspiró al fin, sabiendo que alguna vez se lo tendría que decir— es que eh escapado de allí… —se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Ah, ¿solo era eso? Je, por un momento pensé… —Link se detuvo en seco, asimilando las palabras dichas por lo que sería más adelante su compañera de casa. — ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE! —gritó sin poder contenerse.

—¡Sh! —la princesa alzó ambas manos al aire, en señal de que el chico bajara la voz. — No lo tomes así, tómalo como que salí sin pedir permiso… —trató de formar una sonrisa, pero esta le salió algo torcida.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. En verdad que había tenido muchas emociones en un día. —

—Lo que ocurre es que… —se volvió con su amigo, mirándole fijo pero con vergüenza, cosa que se evidenciaba en sus mejillas— discutí con mi padre y estando en mi habitación me sentí sola… y pensé en ti—sus pómulos se encendieron más, pasando de el rosa a rojo ardiente— A-Así que decidí hacerte una visita.

—Ah. —no supo que decir, la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. De hecho, últimamente todo lo que hacia la princesa lo tomaba por sorpresa. Zelda lo notó, así que continuó con lo primero que se le vino en mente:

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, espero no ser una molestia…—entrelazó sus manos, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Por mí no hay problema en que te quedes, pero, ¿no crees que tu padre se preocupará por ti? —la rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Él sabía muy bien la situación por la que pasaba, así que decidió no preguntar más y cambiar de tema. — Tu ropa…—señaló las prendas sucias y rasgadas que portaba la joven — será mejor que te pongas otra cosa… deja ir a ver que tengo por aquí.

El rubio salió de la habitación rascándose levemente la nuca. Se encontraba en un serio aprieto.

**oOoOo**

—¡Más rápido! ¿A eso le llaman trabajo? ¡Arreglen todo! ¡Que mañana el héroe del tiempo nos visita!

La voz grave e imponente del Líder de la Tribu Goron resonó por toda el lugar, haciendo así que toda la comunidad escuchase su ordenes. Los gorones iban apresurados de un lugar a otro, corriendo sin parar, arreglando detalles faltantes y colocando nuevas cosas en ciertos lugares, como mesas, sillas, el lugar donde estaría el que pondría la música, entre otros.

Sería una noche estresante para la Tribu Goron, pero lo valía. Su héroe los visitaba.

**oOoOo**

El vestido que le había prestado Link era igual de sencillo que el que traía anteriormente. Zelda le agradeció enormemente por su amabilidad, en verdad estaba muy endeudada con el chico por todo. Más por que este le ofreció de cenar, preparando lo mejor que pudo y encima de todo, dejándola dormir allí. La joven princesa de Hyrule valoraba todo eso de corazón.

Finalmente había oscurecido, por lo que ambos optaron que lo mejor era irse a dormir ya. Allí fue donde hubo un pequeño momento de incomodidad.

—Tu duerme allí, yo estaré bien en el suelo…

—No, yo dormiré en el suelo, aparte yo llegué de improviso y no es justo. —insistió la princesa. Se negaba a dormir en la cama del chico, ya que el la había ya atendido mucho y no pensaba seguir estando de consentida.

—Princesa…

—Para ti soy Zelda, ya te lo eh dicho —Link le miró apenado, no se adaptaba a la idea de llamarle por su nombre. — Tengo una idea —alzó su dedo índice en alto— Durmamos ambos en la cama.

—¿Q-Que? —tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y es que la sola idea de dormir con su princesa no lo mantenía intranquilo.

Y así empezó otra discusión, aunque al final Zelda había salido triunfadora y —con mucha timidez— Link se había recostado a un lado de ella, con cuidado de no hacer contacto alguno con sus cuerpos.

—Buenas noches, Link. —le dijo dulcemente, besando su mejilla para luego darle la espalda rápidamente.

—Buenas noches… Zelda… —susurro muy quedito, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

**oOoOo**

—Por las Diosas, que ya se detenga…—murmuró la princesa de Hyrule.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando había empezado una tormenta. Las heladas gotas de agua chocaban contra el vidrio de la casa de su acompañante, haciendo cierto ruido, pero nada comparado con los truenos que acompañaron a la lluvia.

Dándose por vencida, la rubia se levanto de su lugar, sentándose en una orilla de la cama. Se frotó los ojos con brusquedad, tenía demasiado sueño y no podía dormir con el escándalo que hacia la naturaleza. Volvió su rostro con Link, quien se encontraba dormido profundamente.

—Su rostro se ve tan tranquilo así…—su diestra fue a parar a las rubias hebras del joven héroe, y las acariciaron por un buen rato hasta que por fin Zelda pudo conseguir caer una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo.

**oOoOo**

—¿Entonces nada? ¿Ni rastro de mi pequeña?

—Por desgracia, no, su majestad. —el hombre con armadura plateada se encontraba arrodillado ante su rey—Fuimos al Rancho Lon Lon, pero los granjeros no tenían idea sobre el paradero de La Princesa…

—Maldición…—masculló entre dientes. — ¡Sigan buscando!

El hombre asintió, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, llevándose consigo a unos cuantos hombres más que lo esperaban en esta. Inclinaron levemente la cabeza al encontrarse con la esposa el Rey, quien iba pasando por aquel mismo camino con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer les devolvió el saludo.

—Querido —canturreó entrando a la sala del trono— quería decirte que…

—¡Su majestad! —un soldado entró corriendo apresuradamente al recinto— ¡Encontramos algo! —extendió su brazo, mostrando que en su mano se encontraba colgando un hermoso collar de oro con unas piedras preciosas de color rosa.

—Ese collar… —lentamente, el Rey se levantó de su lugar, caminando a paso seguro hacia el soldado, tomando el collar entre sus manos y analizándolo con la mirada— es de mi hija. Estoy completamente seguro, es de mi pequeña, mi Zelda… —cerró su puño en torno a la joya, como queriéndose aferrar a ella pensando que si la perdía, perdería a su hija para siempre— ¿Dónde la encontraron? —su vista se levantó hacia el hombre que recién se ponía de rodillas ante el.

—Al Este de las Praderas de Hyrule, en dirección a la Villa de Kakariko. —el soberano de Hyrule le hizo una señal, haciéndole entender que fuera hacia el lugar dicho para investigar. — Lo que ordene, su majestad—se levantó saliendo apresuradamente de allí.

—Querido…

—Ahora no, Estephania, necesito un momento a solas—le dio la espalda a su mujer, para concentrarse solamente en el collar recién encontrado.

—De acuerdo—resignada, se marchó, pensando en que tal vez sus planes deberían de ir algo más lento de lo pensado.

**oOoOo**

La luz colándose por la ventana había despertado a la Princesa, quien de a poco abrió los ojos. Intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible al ser aprisionada por un par de fuertes brazos. Se sonrojó.

—Esto… Link…—nerviosamente, se removió en su lugar tratando de liberarse. — ¿Podrías soltarme…? —su mano derecha viajo a la mejilla del chico, palpándola un poco tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

—Cinco minutos más, Saria —murmuró completamente adormilado, aferrándose más al cuerpo de la Princesa.

Zelda se quedó estática en su lugar, ¿Quién rayos era Saria? ¿Por qué la llamaba entre sueños? Ese hecho puso inconscientemente un poco molesta a la rubia, quien solo atino a seguir con su labor de tratar de deshacerse del agarre.

—Link, por favor, ¿quieres soltarme? —repitió, esperando que esta vez le resultara.

—Ya te dije que en cinco minutos, Saria.

—Pero… yo no soy Saria —hizo un leve puchero, completamente abochornada. No le agradaba que _su_ mejor amigo llamara a otra persona, menos que la confundiera con ella.

Al parecer esto último si dio resultados, ya que de golpe Link se separó de ella, cayendo accidentalmente de la cama ante el brusco movimiento.

—¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intención, se lo juro—se excusó moviendo frenéticamente ambas manos de un lado a otro.

—No te preocupes—desvió su mirada, concentrándola en la pared— Link, —el aludido la miró ya un poco más tranquilizado— ayer, mencionaste algo sobre que irías a la tierra de los Gorones —frunció un poco su entrecejo— me preguntaba si… ¿te molesta que te acompañe?

—Claro que puedes venir —formó una de esas sonrisas dulces que solo él podía hacer, provocando un sonrojo en la princesa.

**xXxXx**

¡Ok!  
Parece que… me está quedando más largo de lo que debería así que lo cortaré aquí; creo que más que nada este será un capitulo de relleno. Ummm… perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo, ya que no revisé este capítulo, procuraré verlo después para corregir.

Gracias a **Sir Vrolok** por el review, te prometo que sin falta haré el epílogo, pero primero corregiré todos los capítulos. También gracias a **la_generala** que se está tomando la molestia de releer mi fic, en verdad lo aprecio y tomo muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones. Investigué sobre la Reina Victoria (la de Inglaterra y la de España) pero parece que ambas llegaron al trono por venir de familias con poder… igual no leí muy bien, así que lo investigaré a fondo para tener más detalles.

Bueno~ especiales agradecimientos a ellos ^^


	4. Las Tierras Goron La Bandida Roxanne

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**III.- Las Tierras Goron. ****La Bandida **_**Roxanne**_**. **

By. LastSilence.

**A**mbos rubios se alistaron para partir, tomando unas cuantas provisiones por parte de Link, y arreglándose el cabello por parte de Zelda. Salieron al exterior solo para buscar a Epona y montarse en ella, emprendiendo su camino hacia la Montaña de la Muerte. Pasando por la entrada de esta, se encontraron a un soldado quien no disimuló su mirada cuando se fijó en la rubia, quien solo agitó la mano sonriendo nerviosamente. Siguieron el recorrido montaña arriba hasta que llegaron con un letrero en donde se anunciaba que se trataba de "La Ciudad Goron".

Bajaron de la yegua y se adentraron al lugar, recorriendo una pequeña cueva oscura, a lo que Zelda se aferró al brazo de Link para no tropezar. Finalmente cuando llegaron a la luz, pudieron apreciar el hermoso decorado. Las flores llamadas Iris estaban en casi todos los lugares, rodeando una que otra manta que rezaba un "Bienvenido Link".

La princesa abrió su boca formando una perfecta "o". No se le había cruzado ni por un segundo en su mente que los gorones serían capaces de armar tan precioso lugar solo para recibir a Link. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió. Los gorones le celebraban con toda una fiesta en agradecimiento, mientras que ella simplemente le dedicaba un "gracias" común y corriente.

—Bienvenido, hermano Goron—Darunia se abrió pasó entre los demás gorones para poder saludar a los recién llegados.

—¡Hola! Tiempo sin vernos. —Link sonrió de manera agradable.

—¡No sabes lo alegres que estamos por tenerte aquí! —tomó al joven héroe entre sus duros brazos, dándole lo que vendría siendo un cálido abrazo de oso. Pero este abrazo no era cálido, ni mucho menos de oso. Más bien era duro y de piedra. — Oh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? —Darunia deshizo el abrazo para observar a Zelda de pies a cabeza con curiosidad.

—Ah, ella es mi amiga Zel—Kazumi—se corrigió, mordiéndose el labio con frustración al ver el error que casi cometía.

—¿Kazumi? Así que ese es el nombre de la afortunada —les sonrió pícaramente a ambos jóvenes, quienes solo se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir— Bienvenida, siéntete como en casa—tomó la mano de la joven y la beso con delicadeza. — ¡Vengan, pasen, que la fiesta empieza!

El Gran Jefe de la Tribu Goron se dio la media vuelta, agitando el brazo para que los invitados lo siguieran, cosa que hicieron sin vacilar. Bajaron lo que vendrían siendo las escaleras, descendiendo un par de pisos para llegar a una gran sala con una mesa en el centro. La tabla estaba vestida con un mantel blanco, y en su centro yacía, orgulloso, el símbolo del fuego. Por supuesto que la comida no faltaba, había todo un buffet y de todo eso, lo que más le llamó la atención al joven héroe fue la gran garrafa de leche que se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa.

—Especial para ti, Link—Darunia rió un poco, al ver como el aludido babeaba literalmente con solo ver el jarrón.

—G-gracias —musitó ilusionado, dispuesto a acabarse de un trago toda la leche.

—Bien, hermanos gorones, invitados especiales, ¡que empiece la fiesta! —la tribu entera respondió con un gran y alegre "si", animando el ambiente.

Primero disfrutaron del banquete, después danzaron para aligerar su estomago. Darunia pidió amablemente a Link que tocara una melodía con su ocarina, como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos. Este accedió sin dudar, sacando su instrumento de un bolsillo y empezando a entonar una alegre melodía que contrastaba muy bien con el ambiente.

Zelda miró atentamente, maravillándose de la habilidad del chico para tocar el instrumento. Años de práctica. Link notó la profunda mirada que le dedicaba su soberana, por lo que decidió invitarla a bailar, ella aceptó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada pero ansiosa por poder danzar con su mejor amigo. Fue un momento muy divertido, hasta que la princesa quiso regresar a su asiento a descansar. El héroe del tiempo la escoltó hasta su lugar, para después ir a bailar con una pequeña chica goron que se lo pidió.

—Él… en verdad tiene muchos y muy buenos amigos… —este pensamiento se posó en la mente de Zelda— era de esperarse, él siendo tan amable se gana el cariño de todos…

Se perdió tanto en el hilo de sus pensamientos, todos en torno a Link, que notó cuando este se le acercó, tendiéndole una mano.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Ah? Este, si. Si tú lo deseas. —tomó la mano que le ofrecían, levantándose así de su puesto.

Se despidieron de todos y, aunque los gorones insistieron en que se quedarán un tiempo más, ambos jóvenes se excusaron diciendo que ya era algo tarde y que debían volver. Sin más, regresaron donde Epona, quien los transportó hasta la casa de Link. El cielo empezaba a colorearse de tonos rosados y anaranjados, mientras el amarillo sol se ocultaba con lentitud en el horizonte.

—Link…

—¿Si?

—Aún no anochece, ¿crees que podría ir al pequeño mercado que hay más al centro de Kakariko? —ladeó la cabeza levemente, haciendo que un par de rubios mechones de cabello cayeran ligeramente por su rostro.

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —el joven retuvo las ganas que tenía de extender el brazo para remover aquellos mechones rebeldes de la Princesa.

—No, gracias. Preferiría ir yo sola, ya sabes, tengo que aprender de mi reino por mi cuenta…

—De acuerdo, pero si no llegas para el anochecer iré a buscarte yo mismo —sentenció— ¿vale? —Zelda asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, para luego agradecerle y caminar en dirección al pequeño mercado.

El héroe suspiró.

**oOoOo**

Miraba emocionada los pequeños puestos que conformaban el mercado. Las cosas en sí eran muy humildes, pero de alguna manera la maravillaban; pero, lo que de verdad la emocionaba era el hecho de que todas las personas con la que se encontraba, le sonreían de manera agradable. Que ella recordara, en el castillo jamás le habían sonreído así, si a caso Impa, pero ella siempre había deseado más; no solo reverencias con miradas serias y respeto. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas en verdad haber nacido como Kazumi, y no como Zelda. Más sabía que aquello era imposible.

Llegó a lo que le pareció un puesto de manzanas, la dueña le sonrió amablemente, invitándola a tomar una. Zelda miró atentamente los frutos, admirando su intenso color rojo sangre, y una pequeña sonrisita boba adornó su rostro. Se sentía feliz, al igual que el ambiente, pero… este cambió en tan solo un segundo. Con duda, la chica volvió su vista hacia la vendedora, quien tenía un gesto preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó, sintiendo una rara sensación en su estomago.

—Sí. Ella. —la mirada violeta de la joven mujer se posó sobre un punto entre la gente en el centro del lugar.

Zelda inclinó un poco la mirada al no entender a que o a quien se refería, pero después creyó saber de que hablaba la dueña del local de manzanas. Allí, en el centro, se encontraba una jovencita, poseedora de cabellos rojizos y rizados que caían con gracia sobre su delgada espalda.

La Princesa estaba por preguntar que tenía de malo esa joven, pero la manzanera se le adelantó.

—Roxanne. Algunos la apodan "La bandida" —en su voz suave y dulce se podía notar la preocupación que sentía. — Es muy joven aún, creo que hasta tiene mi misma edad…—pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos— siempre viene al pueblo, a robar toda la mercancía que hay en estas humildes tiendas…—soltó un largo suspiro, a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en su mano derecha.

—¿Y porque alguien no la detiene? —La Princesa miró con cautela a la manzanera.

—Pregúntale al último que lo intento, —Zelda arqueó una ceja, sin entender muy bien— tres costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado —bastó con esa explicación para entrelazar lo dicho y entenderlo.

Se sintió mal. No podía creer que todo este tiempo, mientras ella vivía plácidamente en el castillo, la población de la Villa Kakariko sufría de una abusadora. En verdad que era una mala princesa, así que lo recompensaría. Se enfrentaría ante aquella denominada "bandida".

Antes de que pudiera avanzar algún paso, Zelda se vio retenida por el agarre que de un momento a otro la vendedora había ejercido sobre su brazo.

—Puedes salir lastimada tú también, así que ni se te ocurra ir—frunció sus negras pero delgadas cejas, haciendo que un par de arrugas se formaran en su frente.

—Debo intentarlo. —repuso, zafando sin mucha delicadeza su brazo de las manos de la joven pelinegra.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia Roxanne, quien aún le daba la espalda, discutiendo con otra señora dueña de un puesto de ropa que se negaba a darle su mercancía, aferrándose a ella.

—Si no me das la ropa ahora mismo te juro que…

—Oye, tú —La Princesa interrumpió su amenaza— detente.

Lentamente, la bandida volvió su cabeza, haciendo que Zelda notara que sus ojos eran de un profundo color oscuro, casi negro. Aquella mirada gélida y carente de emoción que le envió Roxanne, le había provocado un pequeño escalofrío, más no se echaría atrás.

—¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?

Definitivamente esa no era una pregunta que podía responder en ese mismo momento, tal vez revelar su identidad solo le traería más problemas, o quizás no le creería. No era una buena opción. Tal parece que la pelirroja llevaba ventaja, pero no se dejaría vencer.

—¿Y tu quien te crees para venir y maltratar así a la gente? —optó por responder su pregunta, con otra.

—No estoy obligada a responder —dijo con simpleza, restándole importancia a la reciente entrometida y dándose la media vuelta para volver al asunto que tenía pendiente con la vendedora de ropa.

Zelda se adelantó un par de pasos, tomando el hombro de la joven, girándola para que quedaran de frente.

—No tienes derecho para venir y tratar así a los aldeanos, no lo permitiré—ante esto solo recibió una altanera sonrisa ladina por parte de la bandida.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Roxanne sacudió un poco su hombro, provocando que la mano de Zelda cayera de este— parece que a la niña bonita le gustan las peleas. Bien, te daré lo que quieres —se alejó un par de pasos, la Futura Reina de Hyrule creyó que se marcharía.

Más no esperó ni por un segundo que la pelirroja se volviera solo para saltar sobre ella, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. No tardó en sentir un sabor metálico en sus labios; los relamió un poco, cayendo en cuenta de que era sangre. Quiso levantarse, pero antes de que esto pudiera suceder, un golpe fue recibido directamente en su estomago.

La gente empezaba a formar un círculo alrededor de ambas chicas, y los cuchicheos viajaban de aquí para allá, transportando palabras como "que valiente" o "muchacha atrevida, la matarán" entre otros, ninguno con importancia alguna.

Tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba, Zelda trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, tomando grandes caladas de aire con su boca. Roxanne, creyendo que la rubia había aprendido la lección, se levantó del suelo sin decir nada, pero dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su oponente.

Antes de que la bandida pudiera marcharse, un pie se le atravesó, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la seca hierba, provocando un sonido sordo. Por su parte, Zelda, quien aún se encontraba algo conmocionada por lo que había hecho, solo atinó a moverse rápidamente para levantarse, antes de que la pelirroja lo hiciera.

No pasaron ni dos segundos de haberse puesto de pie, cuando su oponente ya estaba levantándose también. La Princesa se asombró por la agilidad y resistencia de la chica, quien sin dudarlo volvió a caminar hacia ella, dispuesta a darle otro puñetazo; por suerte la rubia pudo detener el puño con su propia mano. Ambas jóvenes forcejearon por un momento, hasta que Roxanne, como pudo, libero una de sus manos, mandándola directo a la mejilla de Zelda.

Fue una bofetada fuerte y dolorosa; podía verse claramente como la zona golpeada empezaba a enrojecerse.

La Hereda del Trono retrocedió un par de pasos, cosa que aprovechó la bandida para empujarla, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera nuevamente al suelo. La golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en ambas mejillas. La rubia gritó de dolor, cerrando sus manos desesperadamente en torno al cuello de su atacante.

Mientras tanto, entre la multitud de gente, Link se abría paso intentado llegar al frente. Ya había anochecido, y Zelda no había regresado, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla. Quiso pensar que no pasaba nada malo y que el retraso se debía a que se había entretenido lo suficiente en las tiendas como para quedarse ahí un buen rato. Más cuando vio a toda esa gente amontonada, se alarmó imaginándose lo peor.

Cuando hubo conseguido llegar al frente, se encontró con su Princesa tumbada sobre el suelo y, encima de ella, estaba una pelirroja. Ambas mujeres dañándose mutuamente.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —no pudo formular completamente su pregunta, ya que en ese mismo instante Zelda había soltado un fuerte puñetazo sobre el rostro de Roxanne, quien, por el movimiento brusco, cayó a un lado de la rubia.

—No tenemos por qué hacer esto —dijo la Princesa, respirando entrecortadamente. La pelirroja le miró, sin entender— déjalos, por la paz.

Las palabras parecían no ser suficientes, ya que Roxanne giró sobre su cuerpo para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole con enojo.

—¿Crees que tu sola puedes vencerme? —apretó sus labios, conteniendo la sangre que amenazaba en salir por ellos. Zelda estaba por responder, pero, sin que nadie se lo esperara, la anterior vendedora de manzanas que había visto antes se encaminó hacia ella, posándose a un lado.

—Sola no, yo me uno a ella. —dijo, sonriendo ladinamente, dándole apoyo a la rubia.

Toda la gente que había estado cuchicheando, paró de comentar. Se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Fue hasta que salió otra joven de entre la multitud, cuando se volvieron a intercambiar comentarios.

—Que sean tres —la nueva joven, recogió sus largos y lacios cabellos castaños en una coleta detrás de su cabeza.

Y así, de poco en poco, más y más mujeres (en su mayoría victimas de Roxanne) se unieron ante el propósito de la rubia. La bandida, al verse acorralada y sin posibilidades de poder pelear ante todas ellas, decidió marcharse a paso apresurado, humillada.

—Por las Diosas…—susurró la Princesa de Hyrule— muchas gracias, de verdad —las primeras dos jóvenes que se le habían unido y que se encontraban cada una a un lado, le sonrieron.

Link, quien se había mantenido neutral al asunto, se acercó a su amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —como respuesta, recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza. Iba a agregar algo más, pero al parecer era de costumbre que en la Villa Kakariko todos interrumpieran a alguien cuando iba hablar.

—Por favor, todos denle un aplauso a nuestra heroína, —miro a la aludida, quien pronunció un presuroso y nervioso "Kazumi"— ¡Kazumi! —alzó sus manos al aire, aplaudiendo con fuerza, haciendo que la aldea repitiera la acción.

—No tienen por qué hacerlo, no fue nada… —sonrojada, paseó su mirada a todos lados y por un momento, el mundo pareció agitarse a su alrededor. Los sonidos empezaron a parecer lejanos y prontamente, todo se volvió negro.

**xXxXx**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, eh estado muy ocupada D: … Gracias por sus comentarios (de nuevo), y La generala, no pasa nada, no te odio; la verdad te agradezco mucho por todos tus consejos, ¡trataré de aplicarlos para que la historia me quede mejor!

Por cierto, volveré a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que ando con unos asuntos familiares y pues me mantienen algo ocupada… Bueno, hasta el próximo cap.


	5. Empiezan Los Problemas

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**IV.- Empiezan Los Problemas.**

By. Last Silence

**P**arpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz, a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente en la cama. Sentía un creciente dolor en su estomago y en ambas mejillas. Echó un vistazo por la habitación, reconociéndola, era la habitación de Link. Se levantó de su lugar y camino con pasos pausados en dirección a la puerta, que estaba entre abierta.

—¡Eh dicho que no! —tal parece que se llevaba una discusión entre Link y la manzanera.

—¡Qué va! Link, acéptalo, Kazumi es más que tu amiguita—sonrió pícaramente, pellizcando la mejilla del rubio.

—¡No es verdad! —sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojo— ella es solo una muy buen amiga mía.

—Claro—dijo sarcásticamente, sin tragarse las palabras del héroe, quien solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—En fin, iré a ver si ya despertó.

Zelda miró a ambos lados antes de, como pudo, echarse en un movimiento rápido sobre la cama en la que se encontraba anteriormente, quejándose en el proceso por el dolor que le había provocado moverse sin cuidado. Por suerte, Link no había notado nada, ya que entró con tranquilidad formando una sonrisa dulce al encontrarse con su Princesa despierta.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Sí, aun tengo un ligero dolor de estomago, pero no es nada —recordó el rostro de la pelirroja Roxanne, y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

—¿Qué pretendías? —La Princesa vaciló por unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Bueno, no soy yo la que siempre tiene que ser rescatada… —tomó las sabanas entre sus delgadas manos, empezando a jugar con ellas— Soy una horrible princesa, —suspiró. El héroe le miró con preocupación— mientras yo disfrutaba de miles de privilegios en el castillo, mi gente sufría por culpa de una ladrona.

—No es culpa tuya—dijo en un tono comprensivo, tratando de animar a su soberana.

—Claro que lo es. Imagínate, si nunca me hubiera escapado, nunca me hubiera enterado de la existencia de esa tal Roxanne, —apretó las sabanas en sus manos— me gusta ser Kazumi. —dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, acomodándose entre las almohadas— La gente me trata como siempre quise, como una persona normal. Lástima que no podrá ser para siempre… —su voz fue apagándose cada vez, hasta quedar en silencio.

Ninguno de los rubios supo que más decir, y una ligera tensión parecía sentirse en el ambiente. Para suerte de ambos, la pelinegra hizo acto de presencia; entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás bien, amiga? —Zelda asintió rápidamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa— bien, se hace tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya… —se giró con Link, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra— más te vale cuidarla muy bien, ¿entendido?

—Claro —se apresuró a responder ante la mirada amenazante de la manzanera, quien cambió su expresión por una más complacida al instante que se retiraba.

Link suspiró, aliviado en cierto modo que la presencia de la pelinegra se esfumara.

—Oye, Link...

—Oh, ¿qué sucede Prin—Zelda? —se corrigió.

—Mañana me gustaría ir a visitar a Malon, —sonrió— ¿no te molestaría llevarme?

—Para nada, yo te llevo, pero para eso, tienes que descansar y así estarás más fuerte —Zelda asintió, más animada y se arropó en la cama. Link, estaba por recostarse en el suelo, cuando su brazo fue retenido en un agarre suave, pero firme a la vez.

—¿Qué te tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces? No dormirás en el suelo —su mirada reprobaba las acciones del héroe. Este, viéndose en la imposibilidad de negarse ante las peticiones de su alteza, se recostó a su lado.

**oOoOo**

—Esto no era parte del trato —repuso, parado en el centro del salón, enfrentándose ante el rey a la cara.

—Lo lamento, príncipe Alexis... —el Gran Soberano de Hyrule estaba cansado, podía apreciarse claramente en su tono de voz— pero desapareció, y no dejó rastro.

—No tiene sentido, —Alexis adelantó unos cuantos pasos, alzando la voz— podría tratarse de un secuestro o algo, ¡ella no pudo marcharse por cuenta propia! —el Rey se acomodó en su asiento, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante para apoyar su codo sobre su pierna derecha.

Detrás de la gran puerta se encontraba Estephania, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación. Estaba impaciente, quería ya deshacerse de los estorbos que atrasaban sus planes; realmente no contaba con que el tal príncipe Alexis, prometido de Zelda, se apareciera tan pronto. Pensaba que esperaría más; pues bien, con el príncipe presente o no, ella iba a poner en marcha lo que tenía pensado.

—Nadie pudo haberla secuestrado; tenemos unos excelentes guardias, nadie puede burlarlos. Ella es la única que sabe cómo, y con facilidad...—de pronto, recordó un pequeño detalle— bueno, a decir verdad... ella y su amigo Link son los únicos que saben cómo escapar—Alexis maldijo entre dientes, y Estephania entró al salón.

—Eso es algo importante, que debemos tomar en cuenta, ¿no creen? —dijo, acercándose a su esposo para darle un corto beso en los labios. Ambos hombres presentes, la miraron con extrañeza, sin entender a que se refería la mujer. — Encontré esto en el cuarto de Zelda, cuando fui a revisar algo que pudiera ayudarnos con su búsqueda… —fue cuando notaron que Estephania traía un sobre en su mano izquierda. Lo tendió hacia su esposo, quien rápidamente lo abrió para leer su contenido.

Nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Primero, sus cejas se fruncieron de tal manera que le formaron unas cuantas arrugas en la frente, después, apretó los labios, como conteniéndose y sus orejas se fueron pintando de rojo; finalmente, alzó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alexis arqueó una ceja, preocupándose por la reacción del Rey.

—¿Señor…?

—No puedo creerlo, —le interrumpió— esto no es posible. No es verdad. Él no haría eso. —afirmó, con voz severa, endureciendo la mirada, que dirigió a su esposa. Esta sintió como si los ojos de su marido le mandaran dagas.

—Yo tampoco lo creía al principio, pero, ¿no lo acabas de decir tú hace unos instantes? Solo Zelda y _Link_, —dijo, ácidamente— saben cómo salir de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

Su esposa tenía razón, ambos jóvenes rubios eran los únicos que sabían salir de ese modo, pero, la pregunta todo esto era: ¿por qué? La carta lo decía, si, pero él no podía creerlo. Siempre pensó en Link como una persona humilde, bondadosa y que no pedía nada a cambio de lo que hiciera. Releyó una vez más la carta.

"_Con un gracias y una ceremonia de honor no es suficiente, ¿no cree, majestad? _

_¿Sabe usted, a lo que me enfrenté? No, ¿verdad? Pasé por todo; viví el dolor en carne propia de lo que es perder todo lo que una vez viví en mi infancia. Destruyeron mi aldea, mi preciada Kokiri . Yo sé que es diferente ahora, pero en ese entonces, cuando Ganondorf tenía el poder, no lo era. Fue un horror, llegar y encontrarme con todo destruido. Pero, ¿para qué se lo cuento?, bien sabe usted y medio mundo por lo que crucé; pero no es más que una anécdota para ustedes. Yo los ayudé, los salvé del futuro desgarrador que les deparaba; pero, ¿Quién me ayudó a mí? ¿Quién me salvó a mí? Todo lo que vi no se iría de la noche a la mañana. Asesiné a muchos seres y cada noche me remordía; por más malos que ellos fueran, seguían siendo seres vivos y también tenían derecho de vivir. Pero, tal parece que a nadie le importó lo que podría pasar por mi mente, o por lo que yo sentía._

_En fin, es injusto. Merezco al menos algo grande a cambio de mi hazaña de héroe, ¿no cree? Y, dígame, ¿Qué es mejor que Zelda? _

_Link."_

Entonces… todo se trataba de venganza…

La verdad era que, en cierto modo, Link tenía razón. Nunca antes había pensado en preguntarle como estaba, como se sentía después de aquella experiencia. Claro que Link le había contado con lujo detalle, pero, nunca había hablado sobre lo que pensó en aquellos momentos; o lo que sintió además de deseos por salvar a Hyrule de una buena vez.

—Tienes razón…—su voz fue tan inaudible, que tanto Alexis como Estephania, tuvieron que acercarse un poco más al Rey, quien se frotaba las sienes, abatido.

—¿Amor? —suavemente, posó su mano sobre su hombro, considerándolo como el acto más correcto en una situación como esa.

—Fue él… —tomó firmemente la mano que le ofrecía su mujer, sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Disculpen, majestad, lady, pero… ¿de quién hablan? —El Rey giró la vista hacia Alexis, quién retrocedió un par de pasos nervioso por haber interrumpido.

—No sé si conoces al denominado "Héroe del Tiempo" —rodó los ojos, hablando con ironía. El príncipe asintió, recordando como un duque le había hablado del mencionado— él… él, —se aclaró la voz— es muy cercano a mi hija, se puede decir que son amigos.

Alexis ató cabos, entendiendo ya la situación. Eso apaciguó la rabia que traía desde que se había enterado de la desaparición de la princesa, bien, al menos no era el típico capricho de la niña rica que no se quería casar.

— Y, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer, su majestad?

—¡Guardias! —fue su respuesta. Los hombres armados llegaron inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia al estar frente a su rey. Este ocultó su rostro en una de sus manos, meditando bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se llevaba bien con Link, hasta ese punto, pero, su hija era su hija y no importara quien fuera, tendría que pagar si le hacía daño— ¿Dónde… donde esta Link?

—En la Villa Kakariko, mi señor…

—Bien, escuchen atentamente lo que quiero que hagan y _no quiero_—repuso, con voz dura y fría— que nadie me replique o se niegue a cumplirlo, ¿entendido? —Todos los hombres armados asintieron— Arréstenlo y tráiganmelo. Quiero verlo…

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, atónitos. Sabían que la situación era grave, pero no se imaginaban que lo era hasta el punto de tener que apresar a Link. El Rey los miró, y los hombres armados no tuvieron otra opción que partir rumbo a la Villa Kakariko.

Estephania estaba que saltaba de felicidad, había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

**oOoOo**

—¿Princesa? Princesa… —hablaba en tono suave, tomando el hombro de la joven y agitándolo un par de veces. Ella gimió en respuesta, arropándose más con las sábanas— Princesa Zelda, despierte… —por fin hubo reacción. La rubia se levanto de a poco, restregando sus ojos con sus puños.

—Oh, Link… lo siento, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con rastros de sueño en su rostro.

—Impa me ah llamado, hay unos zombis atacando el Templo de las Sombras —tal noticia pareció tener efecto en Zelda; su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación. Link rió levemente— No te preocupes, iré a ayudarla. Mira, te llevaré a ver a Malon y de ahí me regreso a ayudar a Impa, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No será que puedo ayudar en algo? —con su diestra removió los molestos mechones de cabello que le bloqueaban la vista.

—No, no pasa nada, entre Impa y yo podremos arreglarlo—le sonrió cálidamente— al atardecer te recogeré de Kakariko.

Zelda asintió, y ambos se prepararon para ir donde Epona, quien los llevaría hacia el Rancho.

Por el camino todo fue silencioso; Zelda estaba preocupada por Link, presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar, pero no podía saber con exactitud qué y eso la ponía de nervios. En tanto que Link, se preocupaba también por lo propio. Ya tenía más de cuatro meses que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia su Princesa eran algo más que amistad y reconsideró varias veces el confesársele pero, (aparte de que no era alguien digno ni mucho menos con dinero que pudiera darle todos los lujos del mundo a la Princesa) el aviso de su matrimonio con un tal príncipe Alexis le habían hecho retractarse de su decisión y conformarse con ser su amigo.

**oOoOo**

—¿Qué sucede, Kazumi? —sentadas en el suave césped, Zelda y Malon contemplaban el cielo desde el corral de los caballos, que cabalgaban libres por toda la granja.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —parpadeó un par de veces.

—Es por Link, ¿verdad? ¿Se han peleado? —La Princesa sonrió de lado, Malon no tenía ni una pizca de despistada.

—No, claro que no nos hemos peleado. Es solo que… bueno, el tuvo que marcharse a ayudar a una amiga con unos zombis y… bueno, estoy preocupada. —admitió. La castaña chasqueó la lengua, dejando caer su espalda al césped.

—Tranquila, —miró de reojo a la rubia— Link es un héroe y ese es su trabajo. Siempre lo hace y se sabe cuidar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… —Zelda asintió, no muy convencida— ¿sabes? A veces pareciera que entre tú y Link hubiera algo más que amistad —sonrió picara, y luego soltó una carcajada al ver la graciosa expresión en el rostro de su amiga. — Solo decía —se excusó, levantándose. — Ven, hagamos algo divertido, te reto a una carrera de caballos.

La supuesta Kazumi rió, considerando lo dicho por Malon. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas entre ella y Link eran más que amistad…

**oOoOo**

Ya era tarde, el sol se escondía detrás de la Montaña de la Muerte y el cielo se empezaba a teñir de suaves colores rosados y anaranjados, con uno que otro detalle amarillo.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, chico.

—No hay de que, Impa —le sonrió. La mujer asintió.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo está la princesa? —arqueó una de sus blancas cejas al ver que Link vacilaba, ¿Qué acaso creía que podría engañarla? — no trates de ocultármelo, muchacho. Sé que está contigo. Me dijeron unos soldados de su supuesta desaparición el otro día que pasé por el castillo… no sé porque, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba contigo.

—Bueno…—suspiró— le propuse llevarla de vuelta al castillo pero se negó.

—Ya sabes cómo es terca, igual, la niña necesitaba despejarse. Hiciste bien. —se cruzó de brazos.

Link la miró atentamente, sin saber que decir. En esa posición, Impa parecía lo que era, una mujer potente y fuerte capaz de cualquier cosa sin vacilar ningún momento. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar eso, claro que Impa era alguien potente. Fijó su vista una vez más en el cielo.

—Es tarde. Me voy.

Ambos se retiraron, y el héroe se apresuró a llegar a su casa, tenía que buscar a Zelda pronto. Entró a su hogar, dispuesto a cambiarse de botas para poder irse, pero en eso su puerta sonó: primero suavemente, luego con más insistencia. Se dirigió a abrir y al instante que hubo paso, los soldados no dudaron ni un momento en entrar a la casa. Dos de ellos se pararon a los lados del héroe, agarrando cada uno sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —estaba confundido, no entendía la acción de aquellos hombres.

Uno de los armados, al parecer su líder, removió el metal que cubría su rostro y miró con compasión a Link.

—Lo sentimos, pero, son órdenes del rey…

Sin más, salieron del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, no dejándole tiempo al rubio para protestar o exigir explicación alguna.

**oOoOo**

Toda la Villa estaba enfadada, todos reclamaban a los soldados, siendo dirigidos principalmente por cierta manzanera.

—¡No pueden llevárselo, el no ah hecho nada! —gritaba, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a uno de los soldados, zarandeando su brazo insistentemente. — ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Déjenlo, déjenlo en paz!

—¡Basta ya! —uno de los hombres armados había perdido la paciencia, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que llevarse de aquella manera al salvador de Hyrule, pero era una orden directa del rey y si querían reclamarle a alguien, tendría que ser al rey y no a él— ¡Nosotros no lo hacemos por gusto! Pero si no se calman, —dijo, amenazante. Todos enmudecieron— él sufrirá las consecuencias —con fuerza, arrojó a Link contra el suelo y, con una de sus botas de hierro, lo pateó directo en el estómago. El chico solo se encogió sobre sí mismo, adolorido.

—¡No! ¡No lo lastimen! —desesperada, la joven manzanera jaló más del brazo de aquel soldado.

—L-laila… no te preocupes…—Link respiró hondo, soltando un quejido.— e-estaré bien…

Los soldados ayudaron a Link a levantarse, más el dolor para éste era insoportable, así que se lo llevaron a rastras. Laila, la manzanera, fue apartada a un lado bruscamente. Estaba por volverse a lanzar contra uno de aquellos hombres, más fue detenido por una comerciante aún más joven que ella.

—¡Grisel, suéltame! —rugió furiosa, girándose a encarar a la mencionada, más encontrándose con unos orbes verdes que la miraban con súplica.

—Por favor, no queremos a nadie más herido —Laila vaciló, pero terminó por ceder. Sabía que Grisel tenía razón, podría ser muy joven más no tonta, la vida le dio tantos golpes que había madurado pronto. — Laila… ¿cómo… cómo piensas decírselo a Kazumi?

No supo cómo responder, así que se mordió el labio con frustración al momento de girarse a presenciar como los soldados se alejaban en sus caballos con Link sobre uno de ellos.

**oOoOo**

Golpeaba constantemente la punta de su pie derecho contra el suelo, se estaba impacientando. El cielo ya tenía rato de haberse oscurecido y la noche era solo alumbrada por varias estrellas.

—Hey, tranquilízate; seguro no tarda en llegar —Malon estaba nerviosa, parecía que en cualquier momento Kazumi fuera a echarse a correr de regreso a Kakariko solo para verificar si Link estaba bien.

—Eso dijiste hace ya un buen rato —respondió bruscamente, más reflexionando un poco, se sintió culpable por tratar de esa manera a su compañera granjera. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. — Malon, de verdad lo siento… es solo que, estoy muy preocupada. Link no es así, él nunca se retrasaría y mucho menos se le olvidaría… —su voz ya estaba ronca por el frío de la noche. Se sentía impotente, ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo a Link? Y ella allí sin hacer nada…— ¿me harías un favor? —Malon asintió— quisiera… que me llevaras a Kakariko, por favor, por favor… —le suplicó, con sus dientes castañeando levemente.

—Sí, claro que sí. Le avisaré a mi padre para que prepare los caballos y nos vamos de inmediato—sin decir más, se adentró corriendo al rancho.

—Gracias… —murmuró.

**oOoOo**

Nada más de llegar a la sala del trono, Link fue tumbado (una vez más) al piso. El Rey lo examinó detenidamente y frunció su entrecejo, sintiendo la furia apoderarse de su ser una vez más.

—Y bien, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó. A su lado, Alexis y Estephania intercambiaban miradas.

—Lo sentimos, mi señor, pero, registramos la casa entera y ni rastro de la princesa… —explicó un soldado, bajando por cada palabra el tono de voz. El rey se levantó de improviso de su asiento, caminando con pasos enfadados hacia aquel soldado, quien solo le miró aterrado. Recapacitó por dos segundos, era mejor calmarse, así que respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, pueden retirarse…—así lo hicieron. — ¿por qué?... —había pasado un prolongado silencio antes de que aquella pregunta fuera elaborada.

—Su majestad, es un malentendido… —como pudo, se levantó del suelo, mirando fijamente al Rey, quien parecía no creerle ni una sola palabra— lo juro, mi señor, yo no…

—Calla. —ordenó— eh tenido suficiente, si no me lo vas a confesar por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Mañana tendrás tu castigo, lo que has hecho no tiene perdón… —le dio la espalda al momento que los soldados volvían a tomarlo para llevarlo a los calabozos. Iba a ser una noche muy larga para Link, pero él estaba más preocupado por Zelda y se preguntaba qué sería de ella y si ya se habría enterado.

**oOoOo**

—¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! —se arrodilló, encogiéndose sobre sí misma— es mi culpa, ¡todo es mi culpa! —exclamó, con la voz quebrándosele de a momentos por culpa de los sollozos.

Justo en cuanto habían llegado a Kakariko, Zelda había corrido como nunca hacia la casa de Link, en donde se encontró con Laila y Grisel discutiendo acaloradamente. En el mismo instante en que la vieron, pararon la discusión y se miraron entre sí, preocupadas. Eso fue suficiente para que la Princesa confirmara sus sospechas sobre que algo malo ocurría.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Esa pregunto fue lo que las llevo a lo que se encontraba ahora. Zelda, llorando en el suelo, repitiéndose que la culpa la había tenido ella y Laila, Grisel y Malon (que había llegado unos instantes después de Zelda) le miraban confundida. Para ellas no tenía sentido que "Kazumi" se culpara a sí misma por algo en lo que nada tenía que ver.

Grisel fue la primera en reaccionar, arrodillándose a un lado de la rubia y pasándose un brazo por sus hombros.

—Kazumi…—le llamó, dulcemente— no te culpes, linda, tu no tenías nada que ver en lo que pasó, aparte…

—¡Por las Diosas, basta! —chilló histérica— ¡Dejen de llamarme Kazumi, pues ese no es mi nombre! —sus hombros temblaron, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a causa de otro sollozo.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, atónitas, eso solo quería decir que…

—Oh, por Din… princesa… —Laila inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia que sus dos compañeras imitaron.

—L-lo sentimos, nosotras n-no lo sabíamos… —repuso nerviosamente Malon. Grisel había quedado en blanco.

—No, nada de eso…—Zelda se levantó del suelo y se restregó las lágrimas pasando el dorso de su brazo por sus ojos. — era claro que nadie lo sabia pero, por favor, quiero seguir siendo para ustedes como una amiga, así que nada de formalidades. —Inhaló, exhaló— Si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer… Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, por todo. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes —las miró con ternura antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa con paso decidido.

—¡Espere, princesa! —Malon corrió hacia ella, siendo seguida por Grisel y Laila. — por favor, princesa, permítanos a mi padre y a mí el honor de ayudarle, una vez más. —Zelda no supo que decir, no pensaba que hubiera personas tan dedicadas y amables, aunque las tenía enfrente.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad que no sé cómo pagarles… —dijo, enternecida.

—Ya lo hiciste, —sonrió Laila— echando a Roxanne de aquí. —le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice.

Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciendo a las Diosas por darle la suerte de conocer a personas como lo que eran ahora sus amigas.

**oOoOo**

¡Mis disculpas por la tardanza!  
Mi familia me mantuvo ocupada todas las vacaciones y luego se vinieron las clases y no había tenido el tiempo para poder completar el capitulo hasta ahora ;u; De verdad lo siento; y espero no tardar mucho en subir el otro cap, aunque todavía ni lo eh hecho… juro que me apresurare para tenerlo lo más pronto posible.

Wuaah, que vergüenza con eso de la carta, pero la verdad es que no me imagino a Link amenazando de esa forma y, bueno, no supe bien que poner u_u

Me disculpo de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer ;u;


	6. Alexis

**Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**V.- Alexis. **

By. LastSilence.

**R**espiró hondo, una vez más. Frente a él, el rey se frotaba la frente, repetidas veces.

Ya había amanecido, era el día del castigo. Link estaba nervioso, era verdad, no había podido dormir toda la noche anterior por andar dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando en el por qué de su arresto. La situación con el rey no había sido muy diferente; tampoco había dormido pero por diferentes causas. Pensaba en su hija y en lo mucho que la echaba en falta, también en cual había sido su última conversación y de verdad se arrepentía por haberla tratado así. La había descuidado.

—Sabes claramente que lo que has hecho no tiene perdón.

—Mi señor, con todo respeto, no entiendo porque me acusa de todo esto. Nunca le he dado razones para que dude de mi lealtad hacia usted y la princesa. —Link respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar el extraño hormigueo situado en su estómago.

El Rey no habló por un buen rato, era verdad; Link nunca le había dado razones como para dudar de él, sin embargo, todo lo apuntaba, él era el único…

—Link, debes de tener en cuenta de que las pruebas muestran claramente tu culpabilidad. —Miró con clara indiferencia como Estephania hacia acto de presencia. Al notar que Link lo miraba incrédulo, continuó:—¿dime qué es esto? —bien doblado, en el bolsillo derecho de su elegante túnica roja, estaba la supuesta carta hecha por el héroe.

Se la mostró y Link no pudo evitar pensar que, quién fuera el que la había hecho, era un perfecto farsante. Su letra estaba perfectamente pasmada en aquel trozo de papel.

—Le juro que yo no la escribí. —el Rey conocía perfectamente su letra, sí, pues fue él quien le había enseñado a escribir.

—¿Entonces quién, Link? —gruñó apretando los dientes, conteniendo la ira; su rostro de a poco se iba poniendo rojo y sus ojos se aguaron. — De todas las personas del mundo, de quien menos me lo esperaba era de ti, dime, ¿dónde está mi hija? —se acercó al Héroe del Tiempo, tomándolo por los cuellos de su camisa.

—Ella, —cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar la ola de inconfundibles emociones que se apoderaban de él.— todo este tiempo, estuvo conmigo en Kakariko, en mi casa—La expresión del soberano de Hyrule era irreconocible y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Link agregó: —pero, todo tiene una explicación. La misma noche del día que fuimos a pasar al Lago Hylia, ella apareció en mi casa de repente. Dejé que durmiera allí y me ofrecí a traerla al siguiente día de regreso aquí, pero ella no quiso. —el agarre en su cuello fue notablemente apretado, lastimándole— Señor, le estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor créame… —suplicó.

Dejaron que el silencio se apoderada de la situación por unos minutos, en los cuales Link pudo notar la presencia de Estephania. Sintió un poco de extrañeza ante la mirada que ésta le dirigía, le daba un mal presentimiento. Fue entonces que recordó que Zelda le había contado sobre esa mujer, y no eran exactamente maravillas, pero tampoco había dicho algo malo o sospechoso sobre ella. Pero, algo le decía que Estephania mucho tenía que ver en su situación, su mirada se lo mostraba.

—No te creo. —sentenció el Rey, por fin. Link arqueó las cejas, totalmente afectado por esas tres palabras. — Mis hombres buscaron en Kakariko y no había _ni rastro_ de mi hija, no creo que tengas explicación para eso.

—La tengo, —si había algo de lo que molestaba más a Link en la vida, era la injusticia. Por eso había estado luchando tantos años, por justicia, porque todos fueran iguales y no se pudiera juzgar a nadie por sus actos y tampoco tratarlos como menos. — esta mañana fue al Rancho Lon Lon, yo fui con Impa a resolver algo en el Templo de las Sombras, pregúntele, si quiere, ella es testigo. —Su voz se había tornado más ruda, más firme.

—¡Ya basta!

Enfurecido, el Rey empujó a Link (_Una vez más_, pensó éste, cansinamente) contra el suelo, haciendo que sus muñecas le dolieran ya que todo su peso había caído sobre su espalda y ésta cayó sobre las muñecas esposadas.

—No sé cómo le hiciste, pero admito que lo has planeado muy bien;—el héroe lo miró con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos, que el Rey trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar— nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste… llévenselo.

Los hombres armados ayudaron al rubio a levantarse y notaron que sus muñecas sangraban, más no pudieron hacer nada ya que el Rey los miraba amenazante.

Se retiraron, dejando al soberano sólo con su esposa.

—Sé que es difícil, pero ya verás que todo se solucionará…—dijo Estephania, con un tono suave, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su marido.

**oOoOo**

—¡Hasta aquí, hasta aquí! —se bajó de un brinco de la carroza de Malon— de verdad, muchas gracias, juro que algún día se los pagaré como se debe.

—No se preocupe—le dijo Malon, tomándola por ambas manos—yo le ayudaría en lo que fuera, princesa, puede contar conmigo.—sonrió cálidamente, Zelda le devolvió el gesto— No hay tiempo que perder, por favor, traiga a Link a salvo.

La simple mención del nombre de su amigo le hizo hervir la sangre, haciéndole sentir de a poco la adrenalina recorriéndole entera. Asintió, dándose la media vuelta para correr hacia los adentros del mercado.

Cuando hubo llegado frente a la reja que protegía el castillo, cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No la dejarían entrar, por más que dijera que ella era la princesa, no le creerían. Conociendo a su padre… seguramente había ordenado no dejar entrar a nadie bajo ningún concepto. A veces ese viejo era tan terco… aunque no era la persona más indicada para juzgarlo por eso.

—Por las Diosas, ¿y ahora qué hago? —se paseó nerviosa de un lado a otro, dándole vueltas al asunto y sus posibles soluciones. Recordó de pronto unas lianas que estaban sobre una colina un poco apartada del castillo, así que fue a ellas y las trepó, dejándole ver en la cima una piedra-reloj con un ojo en el centro.

Mirando aquel reloj, pudo acordarse de los Sheikah. Se parecía a su símbolo. Lentamente, fue razonando y dándose cuenta de una posibilidad, que esperaba, pudiera funcionar…

**oOoOo**

—Esto es todo lo que pudimos traer, lamentamos no haber podido conseguir un poco más…—se lamentó un soldado, viendo como su compañero aplicaba unas hierbas en las heridas de las muñecas de Link, para luego vendarlas.

—No se preocupen—dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a pesar de su estado— con esto estará bien.

—Bien, ya está. —el soldado se levantó del suelo, donde estaba de rodillas frente a la cama de paja de aquella celda. — Vendremos por la mañana a ver como sigue…—miró a ambos lados, como nervioso— e-en verdad esto es injusto, espero que el Rey reaccione antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida—susurró, aunque Link alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Gracias por creer en mí.

Los hombres le miraron, enternecidos y compadecidos de él. Se despidieron y salieron para hacer su ronda nocturna.

—Pobre chico, no lo merece—opinó el soldado que parecía más alto.

—Tienes razón, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Ambos fruncieron los labios, molestos. Caminaron un rato más en silencio y cuando uno de ellos iba a agregar algo, se detuvieron en seco. Frente a ellos, había por lo menos cuatro soldados, inconscientes.

—¿Q-quién…?

No pudo decir más, un golpe en su nuca lo hizo caer al suelo, sin embargo seguía consciente de su alrededor.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —escuchó el grito de su compañero. Quiso girarse para ver qué era lo que pasaba, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía.

—Por favor, no hagan ruido—les susurró una voz, que les pareció armoniosa a ambos hombres armados— no quiero hacerles daño, pero a ellos fue necesario—los soldados miraron a sus compañeros caídos. De repente, la melodía de un arpa sonó desde la oscuridad— no les hice nada grave, están bien…—el arpa volvió a sonar. La canción que tocaba parecía triste.

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar el soldado que estaba en el suelo, con su compañero a su lado de rodillas.

Pero nadie les respondió, sólo el susurro de las hojas en esa noche fría.

**oOoOo**

—¿Navi? Navi, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito…—murmuraba repetidas veces, temblando levemente por el frío que sentía y las esposas no le ayudaban mucho. — Navi… dime quién, quién me ha culpado…—entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso del cansancio y sueño caer sobre sus hombros.

Cayó en un sueño ligero, apenas sintiendo que se había dormido. De repente, una mano (o eso le pareció que era) se posó sobre su hombro, agitándolo levemente.

—Link… despierta—sintió el calor de un cuerpo _demasiado_ cerca. Abrió los ojos, acostumbrándolos mediante parpadeos a la oscuridad. Notó que a su lado, en efecto, se encontraba alguien, pero no podía distinguir su rostro…

Por suerte, los soldados que lo habían enceldado se encargaron de esposar sus muñecas por enfrente de su torso, así que, con cuidado, levantó las manos para palpar suavemente aquel rostro desconocido. Estaba enmascarado, pudo notarlo porque sentía claramente el tacto de las vendas sobre la piel de las palmas de sus manos.

Subió las yemas de sus dedos por la venda, llegando hasta la orilla de ésta, empezando a deslizarla delicadamente hacia abajo, removiéndola de aquel rostro. Cuando se aseguró de que ya estuviera completamente removida, volvió a subir, recorriendo ahora la piel suave de lo que reconoció como las mejillas.

Sabría a quien pertenecía ese rostro por donde quiera que fuera. Era tan frágil…

—Zelda…—murmuró, volviendo a entrecerrar, una vez más en la noche, sus ojos. Formó una pequeña sonrisa.

La aludida tembló en su lugar, le había costado mucho trabajo contener un suspiro al sentir las manos de Link deslizándose libres por su rostro y ahora el tono con el que había dicho su nombre no le ayudaba mucho a contener la extraña sensación que empezaba a sentir en su pecho.

Se sentía agradable.

—L-Link…—le tembló la voz contra su voluntad, dejando claro su nerviosismo.

Por su parte, Link no sabía si estaba alucinando, ¿Cómo podía encontrarse Zelda allí? En aquel lugar sucio, repugnante: una celda para criminales. Encima de todo, vestida de Sheik. Eso era tan irreal. Pensó que era una ilusión, y aún así recordaba muy bien que la mañana siguiente probablemente las cosas empeorarían, así que se decidió a hacer lo que probablemente nunca podría lograr en vida.

—Zelda—repitió, haciendo que sus manos se posaran a los costados del rostro de la Princesa, provocando un intenso sonrojo en ésta. Lentamente, la atrajo hacia su rostro, hasta que sintió que sus alientos chocaban—…mi querida Zelda…—musitó, totalmente embelesado, terminando por acortar la distancia y juntando sus labios en un beso corto, casto.

La princesa, una vez más, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espinazo entero, pero nada comparado con el choque eléctrico que la llenó toda cuando sintió los labios de Link sobre los suyos, se sentían tan helados. Algo temerosa, la princesa se sujetó de los antebrazos del héroe, al tiempo que éste empezaba a entretenerse levemente con su labio inferior.

El beso se estaba profundizando, los alientos se mezclaban, los labios de ambos se acariciaban lentamente, queriendo prolongar el momento. Sin embargo, Zelda se obligó a volver a la realidad y se separó levemente, lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos.

—Link…—murmuró, apenada— v-vine a salvarte.

El rubio se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, asimilando la situación, ¿no había sido un sueño?

—P-princesa Zelda, yo lo siento, no quería…

—Shhh…—siseó, y ni toda la vergüenza que sentía le impidió colocar su dedo índice en los suaves labios de _su_ héroe. — No me digas que te arrepientes, —suspiró, aún creyéndose incapaz de estar diciendo esas palabras— porque me estarías ofendiendo.

Otra vez se colocó un silencio entre ambos y empezaba a ser incómodo.

—No pensé nunca que volvería a ver a Sheik—Link fue el primero en hablar, tratando de aligerar la pesadez del ambiente, Zelda agradeció mentalmente el cambio de tema.

—Ni yo, pero era necesario. —entonces recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba allí—Link, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, no tardará en amanecer;—se enderezó de donde estaba, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja, con la que logró deshacer la cerradura de las esposas que aprensaban a Link.

—¿No hablaste con tu… padre? —vaciló, no sabiendo si la mención del Rey de Hyrule afectaría a Zelda. Al parecer lo hizo, ya que esta frunció el entrecejo bajo aquellos mechones desordenados de cabello que cubrían su frente.

—Sí—su voz se volvió ácida— pero no me creyó, es tan terco.

Era cierto, había hablado con su padre, pero él había creído que todo lo decía para encubrir a Link. El Rey conocía muy bien a su hija como para saber que ella haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a cualquier ser vivo del reino.

—En verdad lo siento, todo es mi culpa—dijo Link.

—¿Pero qué dices? Nada es tu culpa, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, esto me pasa por imprudente—suspiró, frustrada— pero no hay tiempo para esto, necesitamos irnos ya.

—¿Te irás de Sheik?

Zelda desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, era cierto, no sabían hasta donde llegarían y para eso prefería irse como quien era verdaderamente. Aparte, siendo Zelda era más cómodo (o eso suponía) para su amigo Link (aunque ya no sabía exactamente cómo referirse a él después de aquel beso).

—Mi habitación. —dijo de repente, sobresaltando a Link.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Vamos, ahí cambiaremos mi ropa.

**oOoOo**

Los últimos días de verdad habían sido un fastidio. Todo el drama que se había armado por esa princesa; esperaba que valiera la pena todo ese tiempo de espera. El plan era casarse y ya, no quería _más_ problemas, pero tal parece que a esa tal Princesita Zelda le gustaba jugar a la desaparecida. Menos mal y no era un berrinche por no querer casarse porque ahí sí que la dejaba.

Alexis bufó, fastidiado. Se estaba paseando por el gran castillo de Hyrule, al no tener nada mejor que hacer. Estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que soportar los cambios de humor del Rey y de las extrañas miradas y actitudes de su esposa (¿cómo decía que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Estephania).

Dio la media vuelta, estaba en el ala oeste del castillo, se suponía que por ahí se encontraba la habitación de su futura esposa. Bueno, no estaría mal echarle una miradita, pensó.

—Zelda, Zeldita, ¿dónde andas~? —canturreó, llegando frente a la puerta de la habitación. Estaba por abrir, cuando escuchó un ruido dentro, parecieron murmullos, luego algo cayéndose. — ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, en voz alta. Enseguida, los sonidos cesaron.

Alexis miró a ambos lados, buscando algo con lo cual defenderse en caso de que fuera un ladrón, o en el peor de los casos, una bestia. Lo único que pudo conseguir fue un trozo de madera que servía como antorcha por las noches, así que, tomándola fuertemente entre sus manos, empujó la puerta dando un grito de guerra.

—¡Ah! —Alexis se sorprendió, esa no parecía la exclamación de alguien malo, más bien…—¿Princesa? —incrédulo, se acercó unos cuantos pasos a la figura femenina, lucía despeinada y sucia. Aparte de que vestía un extraño traje azul con vendas a medio poner— ¡Por las Diosas! Princesa Zelda, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¡Mírese nada más, tiene que asearse! —tanta era su incredulidad, que se le aceleraron las palabras y preguntas, no dando tiempo a la rubia para responder— ¡Yo le ayudo a buscar un vestido, permítame! —se dirigió al armario, sin embargo, antes de poder abrirlo, Zelda se le atravesó, bloqueándole el paso.

—¡N-no es necesario! —apenas hablaba con un hilo de voz— y-yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. —entonces notó un pequeño detalle— Además, ¿quién es usted? Nunca lo había visto por aquí. —entrecerró los ojos, con desconfianza, examinando a Alexis.

—Disculpe mi falta de modales, —se arrodilló, frente a la princesa—yo soy el príncipe Alexis, su prometido. —sonrió cortésmente— ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿está bien? ¿no le pasó nada? No me diga que tiene una herida por que tendré que llamar a un doctor rápidamente.

Zelda suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. No era un mal tipo, pensó. Empezó a sentirse un poco mal al recordar lo que estaría por hacer.

—No se preocupe —dijo al fin— estoy bien, es solo que… necesito un baño.

—¿Enserio no quiere que le traiga algo? —insistió Alexis, notando la mirada entre entristecida y nerviosa de la princesa.

—Le repito: estoy bien.

Alexis no dijo nada más mientras miraba a Zelda, en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. Se le hizo admirable ver que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, la expresión de la Princesa era inquebrantable, sin ningún atisbo de emoción alguna. Sus labios formando una línea recta y sus grandes ojos azules viéndolo fijamente, como esperando, con un pequeño brillo que parecía ansiedad.

Algo ocultaba, concluyó Alexis, por el modo en que las manos de la rubia se apretaban una a otra tan fuertemente que los nudillos se emblanquecieron, aparte de su insistente mirada.

Lentamente, fue atando cabos, analizando la situación: los murmullos, las ropas y aquellos cuchillos (que no había notado antes) escondidos tras las vendas que estaban en la pierna derecha de la soberana de Hyrule.

—Liberó a Link.

Afirmó y Zelda sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Había sido descubierta, ahora seguro que Alexis correría hacia el Rey y le diría todo. Su plan había fallado y ahora de seguro que agarraban a Link y lo mataban a la primera.

—P-Príncipe Alexis no…

—¿Es enserio, princesa Zelda? —interrumpió, retrocediendo un par de pasos. La princesa se mordió el labio, frustrada— dejar todo, para huir con un campesino, —parece que esas palabras afectaron a la rubia, porque frunció el entrecejo, mirando a Alexis, amenazante. Nadie insultaba así a Link— y dejar a Estephania _ganar_.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué dices…?—Zelda ni si quiera disimuló esta vez el sentimiento de sorpresa— tú sabes algo, e-esa mujer… —dijo, con tanta rabia que no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Alexis suspiró, captando ya mejor lo que ocurría.

—¿No crees que es obvio? —dejó a un lado las formalidades, lo que iba a soltar debería transmitirlo con confianza.

Zelda arqueó una ceja, sin terminar de entender a donde quería llegar aquel muchacho.

—Sé que no conozco a Estephania y no soy nadie para juzgarla, pero, —bajó el tono de su voz, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara— desde que llegué aquí, su actitud me pareció rara —Zelda se inclinó hacia adelante, para oír mejor lo que Alexis decía— siempre me lanzaba unas miradas extrañas, y no solo a mi; de vez en cuando, también se las dedicaba a tu padre. Creo que ella nunca se dio cuenta que yo lo noté, porque siguió haciéndolo.

Alexis dejó a un lado el trozo de madera que había estado sujetando desde que entró a la habitación.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó preocupado, al ver que no reaccionaba.

—¿S-sabes, —carraspeó— alguna otra cosa? —su voz parecía suplicante.

—Sí, de hecho. Sé que fue ella quien falsificó la carta que según mandó Link a tu padre.

Todo lo había soltado tan de golpe, que a Zelda le costó un momento asimilarlo. Sintió sus ojos aguarse poco a poco, y el (últimamente) conocido sentimiento de rabia posarse en su corazón.

Lo sabía. Sabía que esa mujer nada bueno traería. Que tonta había sido, Alexis tenía razón, no podía irse y dejar a esa mujer cumplir su cometido. Pero tampoco podía dejar que a Link le pasara algo, después de todo le debía la vida y mucho más.

Un ruido proveniente del interior del armario de Zelda distrajo a ambos soberanos.

—Supongo, —dijo Alexis, acercándose a abrir las puertas del compartimiento— que los murmullos y el ruido fueron provocados por usted y —giró las perillas y jaló ambas puertas— Link. —finalizó, viendo al mencionado encogido sobre sí mismo en una esquina del armario. — Vamos, sal.

El héroe se levantó y el príncipe pudo notar, mientras Link salía a luz, sus muñecas lastimadas.

Ni Link ni Zelda sabían que decir, solo miraban a Alexis, quien a su vez meditaba sobre algo que era desconocido para los hylianos. La Princesa fue la primera quién se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se adelantó un paso, acercándose al Príncipe— lo de la carta.

—Fácil: Estephania le dio la carta a tu padre, creo que normalmente ese hubiera sido el trabajo de los soldados o del mensajero personalmente. Bien Estephania pudo pedirle la carta a los soldados, pero, no creo que ellos hubieran accedido a dársela, aparte ¿ella que sabía de que trataba la carta? En todo caso ni si quiera le hubiera importado —ambos rubios presentes se sorprendieron, Alexis no era lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Al contrario, era un hombre muy inteligente y analítico. Tal vez por eso era él quien se hacía cargo de su reino, para dejar que su enferma madre reposase hasta su recuperación. — Aunque, son solo suposiciones, me hace falta solo un factor para confirmar lo que he dicho.

—¿Qué es? —habló Zelda con solo un hilo de voz, demasiado choqueada como para actuar con normalidad.

—Necesito saber si usted tenía, entre sus pertenencias, alguna carta, recado, nota o algo que implique la letra de Link.

Link se encogió de hombros, apenado, sintiéndose un poco inferior ante Alexis.

—Sí, de hecho…—dijo, tímidamente— yo le di una carta a Zelda hace tiempo.

—¿Aún la tiene, princesa?

—Debo tenerla, la guarde por aquí —se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su tocador y abriendo una pequeña caja que había ahí. Removió todo lo que había dentro y su corazón pareció detenerse cuanto cayó en cuenta de que: — la carta no está —su voz sonó alarmada. — ¡La carta no está, Link!

Alexis siseó.

—Por favor, princesa, no grite. No quiere que llamemos la atención, ¿o sí? —advirtió en un susurro. Link le dio la razón. — eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Estephania robó la carta y falsificó la letra de Link para crear otra nueva, que le dio al Rey —asintió, sonriendo orgullosamente por haber atado bien los cabos sueltos.

Zelda sintió sus mejillas arder y las ganas de llorar regresando nuevamente. Pero esta vez no era por rabia, si no por vergüenza. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por pensar en huir y dejar todo atrás, mostrando claramente la mala Princesa que era. Mientras que Alexis, sin ser su problema realmente, había ido deduciendo cada detalle, sin darse por vencido y, encima de todo, se los estaba diciendo todo. Los estaba ayudando.

—Sin embargo, —la voz de Alexis sobresaltó un poco a los presentes— no entiendo porque hizo eso, ¿cuál es el fin de todas sus acciones?

—Yo sé cuál —respondió Zelda, y tanto Link como Alexis pudieron notar sus ganas de llorar con tan solo oír su voz— una vez, ella me amenazó, me dijo que se encargaría personalmente de que el hijo que espera fuera el dueño de este reino —bajó la mirada, entristecida— y estuvo por cumplir su cometido, deshaciéndose de mi y de Link las cosas le resultarían muy fáciles.

Alexis pensó en lo loca que debería de estar esa mujer como para intentar hacer algo así. Suspiró.

—Y bueno, ¿qué esperamos? —dijo el príncipe, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de la princesa y el Héroe del Tiempo— tenemos que ir a descubrir a Estephania y terminar con esto de una buena vez —sonrió de lado, saliendo de la habitación— ¿me siguen~? —canturreó desde afuera.

Y ambos lo hicieron.

Zelda sintiéndose culpable por casi dejarle el camino libre a Estephania y también por pensar mal de Alexis, imaginándoselo como alguien mimado y egoísta.

Y Link haciéndose la idea de su derrota, no podría competir nunca como alguien como Alexis, quien tenía los lujos que Zelda se merecía y aparte era una buena persona.

**xXxXx**

**N**o puedo creerlo, dos meses y cacho sin actualizar. Mis más sinceras disculpas, la escuela me estuvo absorbiendo demasiado y apenas podía avanzarle a esto.

Espero que éste capítulo lo haya compensado :/

La verdad disfruté mucho escribirlo y más la parte del beso, aunque sé que no me salió muy bien, me nació de repente y quise ponerlo (:

Uh, sobre Alexis, creo que la primera vez que publiqué ésta historia lo puse como un personaje malo… no recuerdo bien. Total, no pude evitarlo, le agarré cariño y decidí hacerlo bueno, ya el próximo capítulo explicaré los motivos por los cuales ayuda a Zelda y profundizaré un poco más su situación.

Esto… también cambié el final, en la anterior si huían pero esta vez no quise ponerlo así. Creo que el próximo capítulo será el final, o tal vez el siguiente a ese, aun no estoy muy segura.

Me disculpo de nuevo.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
